He's With Me
by Forever Yours. Always
Summary: Full Summary Inside! 'I always thought my first boyfriend would be Riku. But I never thought it would only be pretend...'
1. Chapter 1

1**Yes, I know, this is the 4****th**** story that I have going on at once. I know, I'm bad. XD Don't worry though, this will be updated pretty fast. This has the plot of the story 'He's With Me' by Tamara Summers, and the cast from KH. And yes, I know Zack isn't in KH, but you people can deal with it. **

**Summary: Yuffie's longtime crush on Riku hasn't budged a bit. But when snobby queen Namine sets her sight on Riku, he has to come up with a way to turn her down. Without getting the wrath from the most popular girl in school. A plan is made: Yuffie is Riku's pretend girlfriend. But, Yuffie has never had a boyfriend, let alone a pretend one! Can she convince everyone that she's Riku's girlfriend and then convince Riku that they're meant to be together?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Characters are made by the awesome people of Square Enix. And the plot is from the dazzling Ms. Summers. **

Yuffie Kisargi hates bikinis with a fiery passion.

At fifteen, she has too many curves in too many places. She hated it when people stared at her. It made her feel like Janet Jackson at the Superbowl, even though she was standing all alone in the dressing room at Macy's.

So why was there a bikini in the box on her bed?

It looked like a present. It had shiny gold wrapping paper and a bright green bow, as if to trick her into thinking, _Hey, there's something fun and exciting in here! _There was even a cheerful note on the top. _For Yuffie! It's going to be a great summer! _written in her mother's cheery handwriting.

But inside there was a wine red monster. Yuffie didn't even pull it out all the way before she stuffed it back in.

_Seriously Mom? Seriously?_

The other box was even more scarier. She could tell by the shape that it wasn't a book, or an Amazon gift certificate. She was hoping that it was a new sundress or something that she could wear over the bikini; and never take it off.

Instead, it was a tennis racket.

Yuffie didn't play tennis. She never played tennis in her whole life, she was too much of a klutz.

Yuffie was standing next to her bed, studying the racket, when her mother appeared in the door way.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Mrs. Kisargi said in a too cheery voice. "I made sure your father got the best one. Is it light enough for you?"

"Um." she said. Her twin brother, Zack, followed Mrs. Kisargi into the room and slouched against the door frame. He didn't look any happier than she did. Maybe he got some sinister presents too.

Yuffie's mom sat down on the bed and pulled out the monster, laying it out on the comforter. It wasn't bad looking-not as skimpy as the white little bikinis that Namine McKennis always wore. It was her favorite color. But still, she was not wearing that.

"Zack, are you as confused as I am right now?" Yuffie asked. "Does Mom think the Holy Spirit of Athletic Daughters Everywhere has come to posses me?"

Zack threw his hands up in confusion, and Yuffie's mom hit her with the top of the box. "I'm right here Yuffie," she said. "You can ask me these questions." she didn't even wait for the question, "it's for Summerlodge."

"The day camp?!" Yuffie said. "I thought me and Zack were doing the art program at school. Mom, did you mix paintbrushes and tennis rackets?"

"The art program was full. So you're doing Tennis for Teens. Won't that be fun? And Summerlodge is close enough to bike to."

"Oh _no,_" Yuffie said. "Mom, I hate tennis."

"You don't know that you hate tennis sweety. You've never tried it. And this is what you get for making your summer plans too late."

"Then what is the bikini for? I don't have to play tennis in that, do I?" Yuffie asked, horrified.

"No, there's a pool at Summerlodge. One of the afternoon activities after tennis is swimming. Don't you like to swim?"

_I love to swim, _Yuffie thought. _I prefer doing it fully clothed though. _

"Lucky for you, you already know how to play tennis." she said to Zack. Tennis had been one of Zack's obsessions, so he'd taken lessons long enough to be pretty good at it. "At least you'll look cooler than me with one of these things." She tried to flip the racket, only to miss is and it to drop on the floor.

Mrs. Kisargi sighed. "Well that's the bad news. Zack isn't going with you."

"What??" Yuffie was horrified. The whole point in having a twin was that you could go anywhere and not look like a freak. You had someone to talk to. You never had to stand around awkwardly, waiting for someone to talk to you. You always had someone to stand awkwardly with. That was the whole point. Zack still wouldn't meet her eyes. "But why? I thought we were doing it together?"

"We have decided that Summerlodge is not the thing for Zack right now." Mrs. Kisargi said.

"Mom that's not fair! Why does he get to stay home and play video games all day while I'm out looking like an idiot all by myself?"

"It'll be good for you dear. And look on the bright side, you might make some friends besides your brother." She stood up in a 'conversation over' sort of way.

Yuffie used to have a best friend besides Zack: Kairi Martinez, her best friend through elementary school. But, Kairi had moved to China the year before, and she hadn't found any one else. It was hard to make friends at her school. Everyone thought of her as "Kairi's quiet friend" or "Zack's quirky twin sister." And it wasn't going to be any easier at Summerlodge, especially since she was all by herself.

"Mom, I'm going to be the only person I know there! No one will talk to me and it'll be awful; please don't make me go without Zack. I'll beg on my hands and knees if I have to!"

"You'll know someone else," Zack chipped in. "Riku's going to be there."

_Thump-thump._ Yuffie felt her heart speed up and bang against her rib cage. Alright, that made a difference. More like a big difference.

Riku Atkinson was Zack's best friend, even though they weren't very much alike. Zack was the quiet guy that got obsessed with nearly everything like stamp-collecting, bird watching, and more recently, filmmaking. Riku on the other hand, was outgoing, adorable, smart, funny and every freshmen and sophomore at Destiny High wanted him.

But Yuffie's crush on Riku was different than all those drooling girls. She knew Riku for the real Riku. The other girls liked him like you would like someone famous. She knew why Riku was friends with Zack, she was there on the day they met.

Back in the day, Riku was the new kid in eighth grade. He was making girls swoon as we walked down the hallway. In Pre-Algebra Mr. Highwind split Zack and Yuffie up and put Riku right between them.

Yuffie kept glancing over at Zack, thinking of things she wanted to tell him, but thought it was too risky to pass a note through a stranger. The third time she glanced over, she saw him watching Riku's hands. He was folding a piece of paper over and over, and twisting it around. The twins both stared at him until suddenly, there was a small paper whale sitting on his desk.

He drew eyes and a smiley face on it. Then he looked up and caught Yuffie looking at it. She looked away, quite embarrassed.

When she looked down again, the beaming whale was sitting on the corner of her desk.

After class, Yuffie was getting her books, when Zack leaned over to Riku.

"Hey. That was cool. Origami right? Can you make other stuff?" Yuffie knew that Zack must be really interested, because he never talked to strangers. Once he started, it was hard to make him stop.

"A few other things," Riku said. "My dad taught me. I can show you, if you want."

"Sure! Is Saturday good for you? You could come over for lunch." Zack said

"Don't you want to know my name before you invite me over?" Riku said with a adorable smile.

"That dork is Zack, my brother. I'm Yuffie."

"We're twins," Zack said. "Like Cleopatra's children. Did you know she had twins? A boy and girl, like us." Zack's only lasting obsession was random twin facts.

"I didn't know that. I'm Riku," the new kid said, shaking Zack's hand. "Will you be there Saturday?" he asked Yuffie.

"Probably," she replied. _Meaning definitely, if there's a chance you'll be there. _Kairi would be more than happy to come over and meet this cute new guy.

"Okay, Saturday will be great. Thanks Zack."

The next day she saw Riku with a book all about Cleopatra. He was the only guy she knew who read books for fun.

That's why he got along with Zack so well. He could of ditched them for a more popular crowd if he'd joined a sports team or drama, but he liked Zack's strange interests. If Zack found a new hobby, Riku would read up on it. And then Yuffie and Kairi hung out with them while Zack built a replica of the HMS _Bounty_ from a model shipbuilding kit and Riku told them strange facts about it.

So she knew the real Riku, just like she knew the real Zack, when no one else did. Yuffie thought of her front door as an enchanted mirror, like the looking glass Alice climbs through. When she, Zack and Riku walk through it, they become their real selves. Here Zack talked as much as he wanted to. Riku thought she was funny.

Here she could imagine that maybe one day Riku would look at her and see Yuffie girl of his dreams, not Yuffie, his best friend's sister.

She still had that whale. It was hidden in a shoe box in her room, next to the other secret Riku things.

And nobody knew how she felt, not even Zack, who knew every single detail of her life and thought that crossed her mind.

"Riku?" Yuffie said, picking up the tennis racket and try to flip it again, to only fail miserably. She hoped the nervous shake in her voice would be hidden by the clank of the racket. "He's going to tennis camp?"

Zack nodded. "He'll be in the advanced class, of course."

"Of course." Riku was one of the best tennis players at school. And she was sure she was terrible, which wasn't the best way to impress him.

"Why can't _you_ come with me?"

"Because I said so," Mrs. Kisargi said. "Remember me? Still in the room?"

"Moooooooooooooooom," Yuffie said, flopping onto her mattress, trying to look as woebegone as possible.

"It's all decided. Camp starts tomorrow." Mrs. Kisargi said as she smoothed the bikini with a pleased expression. Yuffie wished _she_ would take the damn bikini and wear it herself if she was so excited about it. If Yuffie had to go swimming-in front of Riku, no less- she would be wearing her simple back one piece.

The door bell rang, interrupting her thoughts.

"That's Riku," Zack said. "He called and said that he has some major problem and needs our advice. Why he'd want to ask a moron like me is the real question though.

"Oh Zack," Mrs. Kisargi said. "Don't talk about yourself like that. It's not healthy."

"It's probably another girl crisis." Yuffie said. Riku was always having girl crises-either someone wanted to date him, or he wanted to date someone, or his current girlfriend was acting weird because he wasn't being the 100 percent boyfriend that she was expecting. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Don't you want to try it on?" Mrs. Kisargi said, gesturing to the monster.

"Um," Yuffie said. _With Riku in the house? Like hell I will. _"Maybe later." _like in my next life, when I come back as a ditzy supermodel. _

"All right." Yuffie's mom said with another sigh and left Yuffie in peace.

Yuffie ran over to her mirror and bushed her hair and put on the necklace that Riku had given to her for her birthday the past November.

Yuffie found Zack and Riku in the basement like usual. Zack was playing with the zoom on his borrowed video camera from dad. When Yuffie walked in, Riku threw open his arms, and went, "Yuffie!" in a dramatic excited voice.

This was their new joke. The week before, Zack asked them to act out a scene for his camera. Riku started doing everything all over the top and melodramatic, Yuffie joined in. They thought it was the most hilarious thing ever, they couldn't get through three lines without falling over laughing. Zack didn't think it was funny at all.

"Riku!" she cried with the same enthusiasm.

"Just shut up," Zack said.

Riku held up his hand and Yuffie high-fived him. As he walked back to the couch, she curled her fingers over the spot where their hands touched, holding in the tingly feeling his hand left behind.

"So what's the crisis Riku?" Zack said, setting the camera on the table and peering through it. He never seemed interested in Riku's girl problems, but Yuffie thought it made him feel better to hear that even though you can get a girlfriend, it wasn't easy after that. He still hadn't dated anyone, and as far as she knew, never liked anyone. At least she dated Tidus for a week in seventh grade, if you call holding hands and awkwardly slow-dancing at one party "dating."

"It's the end of the world," Riku said as Yuffie sat down on the other end of the couch. "I'm totally doomed. Dooomed I tell you." it got really quiet as they got ready to hear Riku's problem. "Hey Yuffie, did you know that Ewan McGregor, Brad Pitt and Will Smith were all offered the role of Neo in _The Matrix_ before Keanu Reeves got it? They turned it down. Isn't that crazy?"

"It would be much funnier with Will Smith," Yuffie said.

"Zack you should make a movie like _The Matrix,_" Riku said. "Yuffie could play Trinity."

"No problem," Zack said. "I was wondering what to do with that two hundred million dollars that were gathering dust in my bank account."

"Oh but, I'm afraid my leather catsuit is in the laundry. Too bad." Yuffie said, snapping her fingers.

"That is too bad," Riku said." I had this whole series of you-in-black-leather movies planned. _X-Men, Catwoman, King Kong_... I'd be Naomi Watts and you'd be Kong of course.

"Shut up," Yuffie said, throwing a pillow at him.

"What?" he said with a wicked grin. "It's the grandest love story ever told of all time."

Luckily Zack stopped them before Yuffie could respond to _that._

"Hello? Crisis? Aren't we here for a reason? You don't sound all that doomed."

"I am," Riku said. "It's the end of the world."

"Why? Yuffie asked. As far as she knew, Riku had been single for a couple of months, ever since Selphie Sorrento had broken up with him for not calling her everyday. So it was probably a girl-he-wanted-to-date category problem.

"Naminé McKennis," Riku said.

Yuffie's heart sank all the way down to her stomach. Naminé was the classic popular girl-blond, beautiful and extremely mean. Once she got her claws into someone they stayed hooked, even after she dumped him. If Riku had fallen for someone like her, Yuffie didn't even stand a chance. In fact, if Riku had fallen for Naminé, maybe she didn't know him that well after all.

"Naminé McKennis?" Zack said. "She's... isn't she kinda out of your league? She's super popular."

"Sadly, apparently not. She wants to go out with me. She probably sees some untapped popularity in me. If so, I vote for not tapping it."

"_Naminé_ wants to go out with _you_?" Zack said, not believing it.

Yuffie was relieved. She was confused about Zack's shocked voice. Who wouldn't want to go out with Riku?

"Yup," Riku said. "She told me in the e-mail."

"No way." Yuffie said.

"See for yourself." Riku pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket, and gave it to her to read.

_Rikey,_

_'Have you ever wondered what it would be like to date the hottest girl in school? I bet you have. I could tell you were thinking about it when I got lemonade from you at my sister's graduation ceremony. You were thinking, "If only Naminé would ever date me." Well, it's your lucky summer. I have decided that I need a boyfriend and here are the reasons we would be the perfect couple: _

_1) our heights would match perfectly, _

_2) we'll both be at Summerlodge this summer,_

_3) we're both cute and popular, _

_4) and so we'd be like the Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt of Summerlodge, only without the smelly orphans. _

_I imagine this feels like winning the lottery, doesn't it? Not that I'd notice if I did, since I'm already so rich, but I'm guessing you would, and it would be like just as way exciting as this. I'll meet you tomorrow at the front gate of Summerlodge so we can made our entrance together. Then I'll also debreef you on the Rules of Dating Bree. How awesome will this be?'_

_Kisses, _

_Naminé_

"Oh _Rikey,_" Yuffie said, passing the note to Zack. "How can you resist?"

"I know," Riku said. "It's better than winning the lottery. It's like winning the lottery, falling down a well, and being vomited on by a llama all at the same time."

Yuffie laughed. "So she's going to be at Summerlodge too? Does she play tennis?" _Let's hope not. Please don't let her be in beginners class with me. Please find some other horrible way of torturing me instead. _

"Nah, she's working at the pool. Training to be a life guard. Hopefully we won't see her too much."

Zack flattened out the note and video taped it. "This is so crazy. I didn't know girls ever did this kind of thing."

"Naminé McKennis does anything she wants," Riku said. "Which is why you guys have to save my arse. I can't date her! First, it'll be painful and agonizing. She'll make me carry all of her crap and buy her stuff, and then she'll yell at me when I'm doing something wrong. Then she'll make fun of me behind my back to all her friends, and _then_ she'll dump me and tell EVERYONE what a loser I am, and I'll never get a date in this town ever again. I may not be super popular, but this will ruin me for the rest of high school."

"However," Zack said. "She is like, really hot. Like, Angelina Jolie hot."

"EEEWW! That's disgusting Zack!" Yuffie said, smacking his shoulder. **Personally, I don't think she's hot.**

"She is! Right Riku?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "I guess she's okay. Not my type."

Zack stared at him in disbelief. "Not your- Are you freakin serious?"

"Personally, I would've stayed with Jennifer Aniston," Riku said. "And did you miss the part about, 'Rules of Dating Naminé'? Does that sound like fun to you? Damn, I knew I shouldn't have met her eyes when she came up to the lemonade. I shouldn't have agreed to work the concessions stand in the first place. Not it's going to be the worst summer ever." He slid onto the floor, laying down, and crossed his arms over his face.

"Can't you just say no?" Zack asked.

"Even I know that," Yuffie said. "Nobody says not to Naminé." Yuffie understood what Riku was worried about. She'd been avoiding Naminé since elementary school. If you stayed far enough away from her, you could slip by unharmed, unnoticed. But, if you popped into her line of sight, she would rip you to shreds with one flick of her Frech-tipped nails.

"Doomed I tell you. Dooooomed." Riku said.

"How about you tell her you already have a girlfriend?" Zack said.

Riku thought about this for a moment. "Like, long-distance? I don't think she'll buy that. We've only been out of school for a week. Where would I have picked up a girlfriend in a week?"

"I dunno." Zack shrugged. "You could tell her you're dating Yuffie."

Yuffie was so, so sooo, glad that Zack had his face glued to the camera and didn't see her face. Riku kept his arms over his face, so he didn't notice either. She felt like she was going to faint any moment now.

She started to say, "As if-" at the same time as Riku said, "Well I-" and they both stopped.

"What were you going to say?" he asked. He put his arms down, and titled his head back so he could look at her.

"Um, um, Just... um, as if she'll believe that."

"Why?" Zack said. Yuffie wished Riku would say something, but he kept looking at her.

"Well, if you think Naminé is out of his league, what am I? In another solar system?" she tried to joke.

"Actually, it might work." Riku said.

"Of course it will." Zack said. "Yuffie will be at Summerlodge too, so Naminé can see you're together. And it's only for a little while, until she gets over you. And it's not like there's anyone Yuffie wants to date, so you're not putting a dent in her love life. Right Yuffie?"

_That's so nice. Thanks, Zack._

"What do you say, Yuffie?" Riku asked, rolling over onto his stomach and propping his elbows on the floor and his chin in his hands. He looked so adorable. "Want to be my pretend girlfriend?" His eyes were like storm clouds right now, irresistible.

_Yuffie, this is what you've been dreaming about. _

_No actually, it's not. This is a strange parody of what you've been dreaming about. Is this what you really want? To be Riku's pretend girlfriend?_

_Hell yeah!_

"Okay," she said, feeling super dizzy. "I mean, it'll be tough pretending to like you, but I can take one for the team. Right?"

"You're my knight in shining armor," Riku said, getting up and kneeling on the couch next to her. _Right_ next to her. "My hero, my warrior princess." he said taking her hand. "My King Kong." he pressed her hand to his heart. She could feel it beating through the fabric of his shirt. It was going fast nearly as fast as hers, but he was an athlete, so it probably went that fast all the time.

"Okay, here are the Rules of Pretend Dating Yuffie," she said. "You need to stop comparing me to a giant gorilla."

"Any other rules?" he asked. He was still holding her hand against his chest.

"That's the only one," she said. Was her voice shaking? Could he tell?! "So far. I'll keep yo posted."

He grinned. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Okay," Zack said, standing up. "I think I've figured out how to change it to night recording. Let's go test it in the shed." He picked up and flashlight and headed for the stairs. Yuffie couldn't even believe her own twin couldn't notice, never mind that, feel her blushing. She wanted to stay where she was forever, but she pulled her hand free and got up off the couch.

"Great, okay," she said. "Sounds like fun." she looked back from the doorway. "Are you coming Riku?"

"You bet." he said standing up and stretching his arms. "Where ever my girlfriend goes, I go."

Yuffie shivered.

_' I always thought that my first boyfriend would be Riku but, I never thought it would only be pretend...' _

**So, whacha think? I was going to have this story a RikkuxGippal, but after rereading the story. I realized that Jake (riku) isn't like Gippal. And that Lexie (Yuffie) isn't like Rikku. **

**I don't know how long it's going to take for chapter 2 to come, it depends on how fast I get my other stories up. Hopefully, that will be quick. **

**Don't forget to hit that shnazzy purple button!**

**Erin**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Wow, this came up faster than I thought. All other thoughts for my other stories kinda went out the window. **

**Disclaimer: I feel lazy, it's on the first chapter. **

The next morning, Yuffie was sitting on the front porch, tracing shapes in the sand with her sneaker when Riku's bike appeared at the end of the block. She jumped up and checked for the gazillionth time whether her tennis racket was securely fastened to her bike.

"Bye," Zack said from the doorway. One of the pugs, Thorn, squished his face to the door and whined. "Have fun."

"Yeah, right. You're the one who's going to have fun. I wish I could stay home all day, too."

He nodded his head, and looked down at the ground. Mrs. Kisargi came up behind him and swung open the door. Thorn trotted out and nosed Yuffie's ankle.

"Are you wearing enough sunscreen Yuffie? Her mother said anxiously. "Did you bring extra? What about a hat; did you pack the one I gave you?"

'Yes Mom. I'm wearing enough to cover the entire population of Radiant Garden. I think I'll survive the sun; you should be scared about me surviving the humiliation of tennis. "

"Hey Kisargi family," riku said, skidding to a complete stop in their driveway. "Ready to go Yuffie?" she was so, so glad that he didn't make a girlfriend joke in front of her mom. That would be pretty hard to explain.

"Yep," she got on her bike. "Bye Zack."

"Bye," he went back into the house. Mrs. Kisargi stayed on the porch and waved them good-bye until they couldn't see her anymore.

Yuffie had hardly slept the night before What was going to happen? What did being a pretend girlfriend mean? What would she do? Who would Jake tell? What would people think? She had no idea how to act around a boyfriend, never mind a pretend one.

Yuffie could feel Riku glancing over at her, and she wondered if she looked like a sweaty mess already. Ast the paused at the corner, waiting for the cars to go by, he suddenly leaned over and up one hand over her on the handlebars. Yuffie froze.

"Yuffie," he said. She loved the way he said her name.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You look really nervous."

"Well, you know, tennis. Me and sports, a really bad combination." _Wow, could i sound like a bigger dork?_

"You don't have to do this," he said. "If you don't want to. It's okay. I can find another way to get rid of Naminé."

"Oh that?" she said with a nervous laugh. "I'm not worried about her. Seriously. Um, um, it's tennis. Very nerve wracking." _oh and maybe the fact that I'm alone with Riku. No Zack. No Kairi. Just me and Riku. _

"If you're sure," he said, taking his hand off hers. Yuffie took a deep breathe.

"Besides, didn't you already e-mail her? We wouldn't want her to think i go rid of you that fast." She tried to smile.

"True," he said with a grin. "Just remember that I really appreciate this." he pedaled ahead, and it took her a minute to follow him.

Summerlodge was down a winding road through lots and lots of trees. The camp had a pool, tennis and basketball courts, sports fields, and a large barn for indoor activities when it rained.

As they made their way into the parking lot, Yuffie spotted a thin, tan figure in white shorts and a fitted whit baby tee leaning against the Summerlodge sign.

"Uh-oh," Riku muttered.

"I thought you told her," Yuffie whispered. "Didn't you e-mail her?"

"I did. She didn't write back. Maybe she didn't get it."

Yuffie felt and anvil of cold dread settle into her already butterflied stomach. She spent some much time thinking about how to be Riku's pretend girlfriend, that she completely forgot about what Naminé might do to her. Stealing Naminé's chosen boyfriend-that definitely didn't qualify as staying under her radar.

"Just ignore her," Riku said.

"Very funny."

They got off their bikes and rolled them into the bike rack. As Yuffie kneeled down to wrap her lock through the wheel, she heard the clip-clop of Naminé's high heels coming closer, like and elegant angel of death was approaching.

"Hey, Riku,"Naminé said in her sultry voice. Yuffie always thought that Naminé was way too skinny to have low voice, but it made her sound like an old movie star. It also made her sound bored. That, or she really was bored all the time

"Hey, Naminé," Riku said. How did he sound so casual? "This is my girlfriend, Yuffie."

Yuffie's hands were shaking so bad, that she could barely clip her lock in place, but she finally snapped it in and stood up. Naminé McKennis was studying her with narrow bright blue eyes. Her hair was a pale, shiny blond, and perfectly straight. It fell down to around her shoulders. She kept pushing it back with one long, tan, manicured hand. Naminé loved to wear white to show off her tan, and she seemed to always be that color all year round. Zack was convinced that it was fake, and that she went to a salon or used some product. Whether that was true or not Yuffie's mom- World's Most Enthusiastic Supplier of Sunscreen- would of been appalled to see it.

"Yuffie Kisargi," Naminé said slowly. "I've seen you before." She narrowed her eyes even more. "I thought you moved away in elementary school."

_Nope. I just got quieter and better and staying out of your way. _

"Guess not," Riku said when Yuffie didn't respond. "Lucky for me though." He came around his bike and started to help Yuffie unfasten her tennis racket from the back. Naminé leaned against the bike rack, watching like a snake ready to strike. Yuffie could barely breathe, she was so nervous. Could Naminé tell that they were just pretending? What would she do if she found out?

Behind them, a car pulled up.

"Howdy-doo, Yuffie!" a voice called from the car, and Yuffie winced. It was Mrs. Lockheart, her mother's friend. The Lockhearts had moved to town a year before, and Mrs. Lockheart worked with Mrs. Kisargi at the library. At first Yuffie's mom had been convinced that Mrs Lockheart's daughter Tifa would be a perfect new best friend for Yuffie after Kairi left. But Tifa was much too cool to hang out with Yuffie. Naminé had snatched her from day one, so now Tifa was one of the most popular girls in school.

Yuffie waved at Mrs. Lockheart as Tifa got out of the car and bounced her way over to the group. Tifa moved like there was always dance music playing in her head. She had perfect, really long, straight black hair that was now pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing bright, clean tennis whites.

"Hey, Naminé," Tifa said as she came up.

"Tifa," Naminé said with a scandalized disapproval in her voice. "You're wearing white."

"Well, yeah. They're tennis whites. That's the idea."

"White is _my_ color," Naminé said.

Tifa giggled. "Don't worry, Your Highness. My bathing suit is green. By the time I get to the pool, no one will ever know that I was so out of line."

Naminé sniffed. "Tifa, you remember Riku," she said meaningfully. "This is his _girlfriend._"

Tifa squinted at Yuffie. "No way. I didn't know you guys were dating!"

Yuffie suddenly had the horrible realization that if Tifa knew, Mrs. Lockheart would know, and that meant Yuffie's mom would hear the news before Yuffie even had time to get home. But it was to late to do anything about that now.

"Um, yeah," Yuffie said. "It's new."

"Really?" Naminé said, rolling her r. "When did you guys get together?"

"Last Wednesday," Riku said.

"Friday," Yuffie said at the same time.

Naminé's eyebrows shot up.

"I asked her on Wednesday," Riku said quickly, "but she didn't say yes until Friday."

"Oh, how cute," Naminé said in a tone that sounded more like, "oh, how repulsive."

"How did he ask you?" Tifa asked. She sounded more interested than Naminé. "Was it adorable? Or was it weird?"

_Hmmm, let's see. I think I'd go with really weird. _

"You know," Riku said, sensing Yuffie's panic. "I just asked her. No big deal. We should go in, shouldn't we?" he started forward and Naminé stopped him with one hand on his chest. Looking straight at Yuffie, she draped herself over his shoulder.

"Oh, boys," she said in a teasing, aren't-we-all-friends-here way. "They never care about the details. To get the real story, you have to ask the girl. Right, Yuffie? So tell us the details. I want to hear every single thing."

"It's totally boring," Riku said. "And we're going to be late."

"We have a few minutes," Naminé said, resting her other hand on him arm so both hands were holding him in place. "Unless there's some reason you don't want her to tell this story, Rikey."

Riku and Yuffie exchanged glances. Hers said, _She totally knows we're lying._ His said, _Help! What do we do?_

Yuffie took a deep breath. Well, she had imagined Jake asking her out a thousand times before. She could describe the perfect scene pretty easily.

"Um," she said. "It was Wednesday night. I decided to walk Thorn and Alanna-those are our dogs- to the park around the corner. When I came out the door, Riku was there, on the porch. He looked like he'd been there for a while, and thinking about ringing the doorbell. I thought that was weird, but he asked if he could come to the park, and I said sure. I gave him Alanna's leash."

"Your dogs are named Alanna and Thorn?" Tifa interrupted. Naminé glared at her, but she didn't notice. "Seriously?"

"It's from this series of books that I like," Yuffie said, blushing furiously. "Alanna and Thorn are twins, like me and Zack, so that's why we picked those names." she hadn't thought about her dogs' names being embarrassing before.

"Go on," Naminé said. "So you and Riku walked up to the park."

"Yeah," Yuffie said. "And we let the gods off the leashes in the fenced area, and then we sat on this bench by the fountain."

"I know that fountain!" Tifa interrupted. "Wow, that's so romantic."

_"Tifa,"_ Naminé said. "Stop interrupting."

"And then he put something in my hand," Yuffie said. She had imagined this too many times, it was like it was real in her head. She could paretically see the expression on his face, in the moonlight. "I looked down, and it was this little origami whale. On one side, it said, 'Yuffie...' And when I turned it over, the other side said, '...will you be my girlfriend?'"

"Oh my _God,_" Tifa said. "That is the cutest thing I've _ever_ heard."

"How could you read in the moonlight?" Naminé said suspiciously.

"There are, um, lights in the park," Yuffie said, jolted back to reality. She nervously glanced at Riku, but she couldn't figure out the look on his face. Was he freaked out? Did he think it was weird that she had come up with that whole story on the top of her head?"

"Oh," Naminé said. "Well. That's sweet." She shoved Riku away from her. "I don't know why you didn't want to tell us _that_ story, Riku."

"Guys don't like girls to know how romantic they can be," Yuffie said, trying to sound like she had any idea what she was talking about.

"But you waited until Friday to say yes? Why? Naminé asked. Yuffie felt like she was being interrogated. The bright lights and water torture couldn't be far off.

"Um, I guess I was really nervous. I haven't- I mean, Riku's my first-" she faltered. She couldn't do it. She couldn't say, Riku's my first boyfriend.

"The important thing is that she said yes," Riku said smoothly. He put one arm around Yuffie's shoulders and used his other hand to wrap her arm around his waist. "Now that you have all the details you need for an in-depth encyclopedia on the subject, may we please get to camp, Miss McKennis?"

Naminé lifted her chin, so her hair fell back from her face. "Of course," she said linking her arm through Tifa's. "Come on, Tifa." They wept on ahead, down the path leading to the check-in booth.

Yuffie's heart was racing. Riku's whole side was pressed against hers, and his bare arms was resting lightly on her shoulders, and her arm could feel the muscles in his back through his shirt, and it didn't seem possible that she could be so confused and scared and thrilled at the same time.

"Wait," he whispered, curling his hand around her shoulder until Naminé and Tifa were out of earshot. As soon as they were, he nudged her forward, keeping his arm in place. "Yuffie, that was amazing."

"Oh," she said, turning pink. "It wasn't anything special."

"Seriously? I couldn't believe it. I _wish_ I were that cool. You should of been a guy. You'd knock the socks off any girl with a move like that."

Yuffie started to giggle, she couldn't help it. "Knock the socks off? How old are you, fifty?"

"Nice," Riku said. "I give you a compliment, and you make fun of me."

"Sorry. I forgot for a moment that that's really what every girl wants to hear-that she'd make a great boy."

"I mean, that you're much smarter than any boy I've ever heard."

"I'm a girl," Yuffie pointed out. "So that's true by definition."

"Dweeb," he said affectionately.

"Loser."

"Smart aleck."

She started giggling again. "Oldest person ever trapped inside a fifteen-year-old."

He pressed one hand to his forehead. "Alas, how my girlfriend abuses me." They'd reached the check-in counter, so he took his arm from around her shoulders and leaned in to sign in.

Yuffie glanced around and immediately stopped laughing. Naminé was standing halfway down the path to the swimming pool, her arms folded so her elbows were sharp points at her side. Yuffie could feel her freezing glare from there.

This wasn't over. Naminé wanted Riku, and she thought Yuffie was the one standing in her way. The question was, what was Naminé going to do about it?

**Wow, this came faster than I expected. A lot faster. **

**Moogle plushies to: **

**brisFH28**

**Bonbon the Cat**

**SecretAgent99**

**Please review!**

**Erin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a little while, I had soccer practice, and after that, I realized that I needed to get in shape. XD**

The good news was that the Advanced Tennis class was on a different set of courts, so Riku wouldn't have to see how bad Yuffie was. The bad news was that Tifa was in Beginner's Class too, except she was good and Yuffie was terrible. Tifa's swings were smooth and always hit the ball. Yuffie kept letting go of the racket and nearly hitting the instructor with it. She was pretty sure that Tifa was laughing at her, and these tales were going straight back to Naminé.

By lunchtime, Yuffie's arms ached and her hair was sticking to her face. She was so relieved when the instructor finally let them go, she didn't even care that she would now have to face Riku and Naminé again.

Yuffie was gathering her stuff, when a voice said, "Hey," right behind her, and she jumped.

"Sorry to startle you," Tifa said, bouncing on her heels. "I just wanted to say, don't worry you'll get better. I was pretty bad when I started. I'm still not good enough for Intermediate or Advanced."

Yuffie couldn't think of anything interesting to say, except for, "Thanks."

Tifa kept looking at Yuffie, as if she was thinking, _how did a girl like you snag Riku? _Yuffie thought, _I'll answer that if you can tell me why you agreed to be best friends with the scariest girl in school._

"Well?" Tifa said.

"Well what?" Yuffie asked.

"Aren't you starving? Let's go have lunch!"

_Let's? As in "let us"? Us? Me and Tifa? There's an us in there?!_

Tifa spun her racket impatiently while Yuffie quickly grabbed her bag with the hat, the extra sunscreen, and the brown-bag lunch her mom had packed. She followed Tifa up the walkway to a bunch of picnic tables under the trees. The other Tennis for Teens campers were gathered there, along with the lifeguard training glass, and a group of basketball campers.

Riku was already sitting at a table, unwrapping his lunch. His hair was half wet from the showers and drying in the sun, so it was kind of spiky and darker than usual. That day his T-shirt was a light blue, making his eyes even bluer. He saw Yuffie and waved.

"Wow," Tifa said. "Did you see his face light up when he saw you? That's so cute. My boyfriend never looks that excited to see me."

_Yeah. I guess Riku's a really good actor. _

"You have a boyfriend?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh sure," Tifa said. "Cloud Strife. Naminé set us up in April." That made sense. Cloud was athletic and blond and agreeable and would fit in well with Naminé's idea of who her friends should date. For one thing _she'd _never want to date him. Anyone she'd dated was off the menu for everyone else.

Tifa peeled off to join Naminé and her Glare of Death in the line for pizza, and Yuffie hesitantly went over to Riku's table. See, this was why Zack should be there. She'd know exactly who to sit with and how. And if she wanted to spend lunchtime reading her book, he wouldn't mind. But of course she had to sit with Riku, right? A girlfriend would normally sit with her boyfriend. That was the girlfriend thing to do.

She set her lunch bad down on the table, opposite him, and he immediately reached out and grabbed it.

"Hey," she said. "Eat your own lunch."

"Sit next to me," he whispered frantically. "Or else _she_ will."

Yuffie looked up and saw Naminé heading up their way. She scooted quickly around the end of the table and managed to sit down next to Riku before Naminé plunked her tray down on the table.

"Oh Riku," Naminé said, ignoring Yuffie. "I saw you playing tennis when I went by the courts earlier. You are so talented."

Thanks," Riku said, opening up Yuffie's lunch. "Jeez Yuffie, your mom really likes carrot sticks doesn't she?"

"We suspect she owns stock in them or something," Yuffie joked. Riku laughed; Naiminé didn't.

"Not to mention," Naminé went on as if Yuffie didn't even talk. "You look so hot in shorts. Not every guy can pull that look off-right Yuffie? It must be so hard to concentrate with your _boyfriend_ right there, looking that hot."

"Oh, we're in two different classes," Yuffie said awkwardly.

"Here, Yuffie," riku said, and she realized that he was saying her name a lot more than usual. He broke his cookie in half and handed her the bigger piece. "To make up for all those carrot sticks."

"Really?" Yuffie said. She met his eyes as he handed her the cookie. He looked so worried, she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"That is _so_ cute," Tifa said, sliding onto the bench, next to Naminé. "Cloud totally refuses to share his food with me. Once I ate a french fry off his plate when he had clearly finished eating, and he, like, didn't speak to me for the rest of the weekend."

"He's probably helping you watch your weight," Naminé said nastily. "I'd say he's doing you a favor."

Tifa looked hurt. She stared down at her pizza, poking it with her plastic fork but not eating. Yuffie wished she was brave enough to tell Tifa that Naminé was being crazy-and mean for no reason- but she was too afraid to butt into their conversation. Naminé had enough reasons to hate her.

"So what are you going to do for your afternoon activity?" Riku asked Yuffie. She realized there were sign-up sheets on all the tables. The list of choices included more tennis (_no thanks_) learning to papier-mâché (_yeah, maybe if I was still 8_), Ultimate Frisbee, and pool volleyball. Sadly, going home and watching TV with Zack wasn't on the list.

"I don't know," Yuffie said. "None of this is my idea of fun. I guess Frisbee sounds the least painful."

"Really?" Naminé pounced. "I thought for sure you'd want to be with your _boyfriend. _Unless you don't really want to hang out with him, but I'm sure that's not true.

Yuffie gave Riku a confused look, and he tapped POOL VOLLEYBALL with one finger. "I'm a team captain," he said. "Ariel-the woman in charge of the pool activities- asked me to be because I've had lifeguard training."

"Oh," she said. Now what? On one hand, if she stuck with Frisbee, she wouldn't be acting like a real girlfriend, would she? But on the other hand.. Pool volleyball meant a bathing suit. In front of Riku and worse, Naminé. At least the red bikini was safely hidden under her bead at home.

"Come on," Riku said, taking one of her hands in both of his. "It'll be fun."

"You don't really want me on your team. I'm terrible." Yuffie said.

"I know," Riku said. "I want you on the other guy's team."

Yuffie swatted him with her free hand. "That is no way to talk to your girlfriend," she said, forgetting for a moment that Naminé was right there, intently watching them.

"You're right," he said. "My apologies, sugar plum. I'm sorry, honey pie. I'll never do it again, my little pumpkin. Is that better?"

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I feel so edible all of the sudden."

"Cute enough to eat," he said. Yuffie looked down at the table, turning pink again. He didn't have to overact quite so much. Naminé would catch on if he kept being so ridiculous.

"Adorable," Tifa said, shaking her head. "I aspire to be that adorable."

Namine stood up, grabbed Tifa's arm, and yanked her away. As they hurried off, Yuffie heard Naminé whisper, "_Nauseating,_" just loudly for Yuffie to hear.

Yuffie pulled her hand free and wrapped up the remains of her sandwich. Now that they were gone, how was she supposed to act?

"I think it's going well," said Riku. "Don't you?"

"Um, sure," Yuffie said. _Is the sense of me not being dead yet? Sure, it's going fine. _

"You don't have to do volleyball if you don't want to."

"That's okay," Yuffie said. "I'm sure it'll be fun. Besides, after tennis I could use a swim."

Have I said thank you for this?" Riku asked. "Because seriously. Thank you for this."

"I'm not sure I'm helping. She's still paying so much attention to you."

"I'm sure she'll get over it soon. You won't have to pretend much longer."

_So instead of pretending to date you... I can go back to pretending I don't like you._

Yuffie sighed. _When do I finally get to stop pretending? _

**I finished! Yay! does her little happy dance Jeez, it's like 1 in the morning. Heheheh that's bad. I'm suppose to be up and moving at 8. **

**The Little Mermaid plushies (just because I was watching that movie today) to: **

**brisFH28**

**Bonbon the Cat**

**Warriorcat's Spirit**

**Secret Agent 99**

**It's going to be awhile until the next chapter comes up. I've got double sessions for soccer Thursday and back to school Tuesday. And I'm a Freshmen. Oh joy. **

**Erin  
P.S- I'm changing my username to Forever Yours. **


	4. Chapter 4

1**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile but like I said, soccer, stupid high school. I really don't get why people say high school his awesome, it's not. So, thanks for waiting!!**

**Disclaimer: If I had owned KH, (which I don't BTW) Sora would of kissed Kairi in the end, and it would of gotten pretty heated. XD**

The girls' changing room by the pool had stalls with door, much to Yuffie's relief. She didn't like getting undressed in front of people, plus, she was sure Naminé and Tifa would be watching her. **Yah, I know weird. **

As she waited for a stall, Yuffie saw that most of the Beginner's Class had signed up for Pool Volleyball, too, which included Tifa. Naminé kept talking loudly about how she was here for her lifeguard training, like she wanted everyone to know that she wasn't a tennis camper. Her sixteenth birthday had been two months before, so she was old enough, and the pool gave special classes in the morning.

Riku would be turning sixteen in a week and a half, more than four months before Zack and Yuffie. Yuffie suddenly wondered if she was supposed to get him anything. Normally she'd help Zack pick something funny from the both of them, like the _Extreme Worst-Case Scenario Survival Guide. _But as his pretend girlfriend, was she supposed to give him something special and meaningful? Something that Naminé would notice, that shouted, "Look, my totally-for-real girlfriend game me this"?

She'd have to save panicking about that for later. Maybe Zack could help her figure it out. Not for the first time, she wished he was at Summerlodge too, and she wondered what he was doing all day. Probably beating all her high scores on their video games.

She adjusted the straps on her black one-piece, and stepped into her flip-flops, tucking the rest of her stuff into her shoulder bag. Her red bead necklace from Riku went carefully into the side zipper pocket, where she was sure it would be safe. The moment she unlatched the door, Naminé pulled it open.

"Oh, _Yuffie,_" she said. "What a _darling_ bathing suit. I had one just like that. When I was nine."

Naminé, of course, was wearing one of her twelve skimpy, all white bikinis. This one had thin barely-there straps holding up the top, and the bottom was some tiny short-shorts that showed off her long legs. Yuffie not imagine, ever, ever, _ever, _wearing something like that in public.

Tifa was wearing a two-piece too, but it was more of a tankini, where the top came all the way down to comber her stomach like a tanktop. She kept tugging at it as if trying to make it cover more. It was a deep emerald green with darker green waves across it, and she wore matching emerald-green flip-flops.

"Towels are over there," Tifa said, pointing to a folded pile by the door.

"Unless you brought your own," Naminé said, "because you don't care for other people's germs." she wound her lavender beach towel around her waist while Tifa and Yuffie each took one of the plain white ones from the pile. Then she led the way out to the pool area.

Yuffie was glad that she was wearing waterproof sunscreen, even if her mom was crazy. It was really hot around the pool, like the sun was magnified by the chiseled, fake-looking stones. Up in the two life guard stations, two older guys were sitting, looking like Secret Agents behind their sunglasses. A volleyball net had been set up, stretching across the center of the pool.

Riku was standing with a couple of freshmen, talking and pointing at the net, but when he spotted Yuffie, he broke off and came over to her.

"Hey," he said with a smile, "long time no see." But Yuffie could tell that he was worried about her being alone with Naminé in the changing room, that he was really asking if she was okay.

Before Yuffie could say anything, a lady with huge red hair in purple culottes blew a whistle from around her neck, and made them all gather around at the wall farthest away from the pool. Then she spent 45 minutes explaining the rules of the pool, and how to play the game. She must of said, "No running on the edge of the pool!" five gazillion times. Yuffie wasn't sure how she was supposed to take anyone in purple culottes seriously.

Finally she called team captains forward and read off their assigned teams. Yuffie couldn't believe her luck- she was on Riku's team! As she headed over, he high-fived her and winked.

"Did you make that happen?: she whispered.

"Of course," he said. "Ariel likes me. She's hoping I'll work here as a lifeguard once tennis camp is over."

Best of all, Naminé had to be a team captain, too, and Tifa wound up on a third team, so Yuffie and Riku didn't have to get too close to them for the rest of the day.

There were six teams, so four teams would watch while the other two played each other, and then they'd switch around. As Ariel explained it, they'd practice for a week, and then they'd have a tournament the next week to crown a winning team. Yuffie realized that that meant she'd signed up for two weeks of pool volleyball. She wouldn't get to switch to something else-life Frisbee- until the two weeks were up. Well, maybe Naminé would be over Riku by then.

To her surprise, volleyball was much more fun than she'd expected, although she kept getting water up her nose and a couple of the freshmen on her team were horrifyingly better than her. She even managed to hit the ball in the right direction a couple times, and each time she did, Riku yelled, "Yeah!" and splashed her.

Her turn to serve came up. She balanced the ball on one hand and tried to remember what she'd learned in regular volleyball in gym class.

"Here," Riku said, coming up beside her. "Hold this arm out straight." He took her left arm under the water and straightened it out so it was pointing a little to her right. "Now keep that arm straight wile yo hit it with you other fist." he reached around behind her and touched her right shoulder.

The combination of his hands, her bare arms, and the water made her so nervous, she swung wildly and sent the ball up out of the pool, into the crowd along the edge.

"Don't worry," Riku said, squeezing her shoulder. "You'll get it next time."

_Not if you keep hleping me like that, I won't! _Yuffie though, but the truth was she'd rather be that close to Riku than hit a great volleyball serve any day. **Who wouldn't?!**

Finally, finally, the end of the day came. Yuffie didn't want to face Naminé and Tifa in the changing room again, so she toweled off her hair, pulled on her shorts over her bathing suit, and headed straight out for the bikes.

A stranger was leaning against the rack, next to her bike. A guy about her age. She'd never seen him before, which probably meant he was either new or went to one of the private schools in town.

"Hey," he said with a lazy, crooked smile. He had amazingly straight white teeth. His hair was a little shaggy and dark, and his eyes were a light brown. **Are they? **

"Um, hi," she said. "Sorry, that's -um, that's my bike."

"Oh, sorry," he said, moving aside. She knelt to unlock it, hoping Riku would come out soon.

"I'm Leon," he said. "I'm just waiting for my brother. Do you go here?"

"Summerlodge? Yeah. I'm doing the tennis camp." she said.

"Huh." His eyes had this faraway, dreamy look, and she couldn't tell if he was really listening to her until he turned at her again. His smile could really catch a girl's attention, even if that girl had a pretend boyfriend she was secretly totally in love with.

"Is it cool?" he said, but kept going without an answer. "Tennis. Man, I'm bad at tennis."

"Me too," Yuffie said. "It's-"

"What did you say your name was?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, and she wondered if he was melting in the heat but too cool to admit it.

"I didn't. Um, It's Yuffie." She unwrapped the chain from her bike wheel and stashed it in her shoulder bag. She tried to move as slowly as she could without looking like a mentally challenged alien. She really, really wished Riku would show up. Or else she would have to stay and make conversation with this strange guy, because of course she couldn't leave without Riku, could she? That wasn't the girlfriendly thing to do.

"Yuffie," Leon said. "That's cute. Has anyone ever told you that you look like Sophie Bush?"

"Who's that?"

"Wow really?" he said. "Or are you just trying to trick me into admitting I watch _One Tree Hill_?"

Yuffie giggled. "My brother would kill me if he found that on the TiVo."

"Uh, yeah, me too," Leon said, affecting a deeper voice. "Me, I only watch wrestling. And monster truck rallies. Grrr."

"You're so busted. Admit it- you stay home whenever _Grey's Anatomy _is on, don't you?"

He laughed, and she found herself smiling despite her nervousness. She liked it when people got her jokes.

"Hey, Yuffie," Riku said from behind her. She'd forgotten to keep watching for him, but her heart still leaped into double time as he paused next to her. His T-shirt was slightly damp, so it clung to his shoulder, which were strong from all the swimming and tennis. The light blue color make her want to lean into it, like falling into a sky. **Yummy mental picture. **

"Who's this?" Riku asked. His gaze was fixed on Leon, and he didn't look too friendly.

"This is Leon," Yuffie said, wondering why her voice sounded higher than normal. "We just met. He's waiting for someone."

"Oh," Riku said. Leon reached out his hand, and Riku shook it, the tendons in his arm tensing like he was slamming a hammer down.

"And you are?" Leon asked.

"Riku." Pause. "Yuffie's boyfriend."

Yuffie was astonished. Why on earth did he say that? Naminé was no where in sight. There was no one around to run back and report to her. There was no reason at all to volunteer that information, as far she could see. Not that she minded, but it was odd.

"Ah," Leon said.

"We'd better get going Yuffie," Riku said, touching her bike but not looking at her.

"Yeah, okay." she said. She pulled her bike free and stood for a moment awkwardly, waiting for Riku to unlock his bike. Leon was still watching her.

As Riku rolled his bike free, she swung onto hers and said, "Well, see you."

"Nice to meet you, Yuffie," Leon said. He gave her the smile again, and she ducked her head and pushed off.

Riku was quiet all the way back to her house. She felt the wind blowing her hair dry and she wondered what he was thinking. At the bottom of her driveway, he braked but stayed straddling his bike.

"Don't you want to come it?" she asked. "We can make fun of my lazy slug of a brother."

"Nah, not today," Riku said. "I've got stuff to do. Tell him I say hi."

"Oh, okay," Yuffie said.

He ran his hand along the top of his hair, looking like he was going to say something else, but in the end he just stood up on the pedals and rode away. She watched him ride to the end of the block, where he glanced back and waved at her, and then she rolled her bike into the garage and went into the house.

Zack was lying on the floor in front of the couch, where she'd expected him to be. As she went into the den, he quickly slid something underneath a pile of cushions.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What?" he said, pretending to be focused on the plate on the coffee table. "Here, Mom made snacks. It's basically peanut butter on celery, cut into slices so it's prettier and harder to eat. Have you ever noticed that she's weird?"

"Zack come on," Yuffie said, flopping down on the couch. "What were you hiding when I came in?"

"Nothing. Where's Riku?"

Yuffie was hurt. Zack never kept anything from her. What could it be?

"Riku decided not to come in," she said. "But he says hi." She waited a moment, but Zack kept moving the celery around the plate without saying anything.

"So... did you do anything fun today?" she tried. "Tennis was so lame. I'm a total menace with a tennis racket. What did yo do?"

"Nothing," he said again.

"I'll bet," she said, reaching for the remote control and flipping the TV to their favorite game. To her surprise, none of the scores had changed. Either he didn't play very well that day, or he hadn't played at all.

"Was Naminé there?" Zack asked.

"Of course," Yuffie said. "She's so scary. And now she seriously hates me."

"But she's really hot," Zack said. "I don't get why Riku wouldn't want to date her. _I _would, if I weren't too stupid and boring for her to like me. It sound a lot easier then pretending to date you."

"Oh, thanks!" Yuffie said, pushing herself off the couch. She headed for the door in a huff, but he didn't stop her. In the doorway, she turned and glanced back. He was staring down at the table, rolling a pencil absentmindedly back and forth along the carpet.

Her mom was coming down the stairs as Yuffie went up.

"Oh, Yuffie!" Mrs. Kisargi said happily. "How was Summerlodge? Did you have such a lovely time? It wasn't so bad without your brother, was it?"

"It was terrible, like I thought it would be," Yuffie said. "And I think something's wrong with Zack. I'm going to take a shower.

Her mom looked disappointed, but she stepped aside without pressing for more tennis details. At least she didn't ask about the bikini, safely hidden under Yuffie's bed.

In her room, Yuffie lay down on her bed, feeling tired. It was kind of exhausting being a pretend girlfriend. First there was Naminé and Tifa; then there was all the complicated riku stuff, plus that Leon guy; and now Zack was acting strange and keeping secrets. She felt all mixed up, with no one to talk to about it.

_And it starts all over again tomorrow. _

**Yay! I updated! Aren't you proud of me?**

**Cake to my reviewers: **

**brisFH28**

**SecretAgent99**

**Ink**

**Bonbon The Cat**

**Warriorcat's Spirit**

**I hate to say this, but the next chapter will take a looong time. Unless I want to start it now, but sadly I kinda don't. My first game is Wed. AND LEMONISTER YOU ARE SOOOOO GOING DOWN!! WE ARE GOING TO KICK YOU ARSE!!**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**Erin**


	5. Chapter 5

1Zack wasn't the only one acting bizarre. Mrs. Kisargi kept giving Yuffie tiny smiles all through dinner Tuesday night. On Wednesday she left a pile of nail polish and makeup on Yuffie's desk. And on Thursday evening she suggested a shopping trip, "just us girls," even though she knew Yuffie hated shopping. Yuffie wasn't about to be bossed into tennis _and_ shopping in one week, so she said no.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" her mom said. "We could get you something nice to wear. In case you need it sometime soon. For anything."

_Aha. _Yuffie's mom was on to her. Mrs. Lockheart must have told her about the double date. Yuffie was kind of impressed that her mom had managed not to ask Yuffie a million questions right away.

"Oh, no, I don't need anything," Yuffie said. Her mom's face fell, and Yuffie felt a twinge of guilt. "Besides Mom," she added trying to be nice, "You're a much better shopper than I am. I like the stuff you get me." It was true. With the exception of the bikini, Mrs. Kisargi's taste in clothes was remarkable. Sometimes Yuffie thought it was the only thing keeping her out of the ranks of the true dorks of the school.

"All right," Mrs. Kisargi said, hovering in the doorway. "If you're sure."

"Uh-huh," Yuffie said. "Thanks."

As her mom closed the door, Yuffie crawled over the bed and knocked three times on the wall, the signal for Zack to come over. Then she started pulling clothes our of her closet.

"What?" Zack said, opening the door and poking his head around.

"Come help me decide what to wear tomorrow," Yuffie said.

"No way," Zack said.

"Zack!"

"That's girl stuff."

"And where am I supposed to find a girl to help me with this?" Maybe if Kairi wasn't all the way in _China_... although, Kairi had never really cared about clothes either.

Zack shrugged. "Ask Mom."

"Yeah right," Yuffie said. "So, should I lie to her and say I'm suddenly dating Riku, who's been our friend for three years, or should I explain that I'm only _pretend_ dating him to protect him from another girl? Which of those fantastic stories do you think she'll like best?"

"Whatever," Zack said. "I see skirts, so I'm leaving."

"Zack!" But he had already shut the door with a firm click.

Yuffie hesitated, looking at the scattered hangers and folds of fabric. Was this a fancy date? The diner wasn't exactly a fancy place. So was it more of a jeans and T-shirt event? She didn't want to look like she'd made to much effort, but she didn't want to look underdress, either. She tried to remember the time difference in China. But her parents had set strict rules about when and for how long she could talk to Kairi, and their next phone date wasn't for another week. She'd have to find her girly advice elsewhere.

Her hands shook a little as she picked up the phone and dialed. Sure, Tifa was probably only doing this date thing because Namine told her to. But she couldn't lie about what she was going to wear. So maybe her advice could be useful, in just this one situation.

"Oh, howdy-_doo, _Yuffie," Mrs. Lockheart said with significant emphasis. "Hold on, let me get Tifa."

"Yuffie!" Tifa cried as she picked up. "I'm so glad you called! I was just freaking out because I have no idea what to wear tomorrow."

"Really?" Yuffie said, her nervousness evaporating. "That's why I called you!"

"Oh _awesome,_" Tifa said. "Okay. Describe every single item of clothing you own, and then I'll do the same, and then we'll pick outfits that will look good next to each other but won't look like they deliberately match, and then we'll panic and pick backup outfits, and then we'll change them around, and we'll throw out the whole plan and start over."

Yuffie laughed. "All right, you asked for it. But I own a lot of clothes. My mom loves shopping."

"You're so lucky," Tifa said. "Mine will never take me. And you guys have great malls around here; in my old town there was like, one, and it was a whole hour away. I could spend my life in a mall, couldn't you?"

"Um," Yuffie said. "Well..."

"We'll go together sometime," Tifa said. "I'll bet it's a lot more fun with someone who doesn't always answer the question 'Does this make me look fat?' with 'Actually, your _fat_ makes you look fat.' I think Namine got that from a movie, but she thinks it's so funny."

"That is crazy," Yuffie said, feeling a lot braver now that Namine wasn't there to hear her. "Tifa, you don't need to lose weight. You're way thinner than I am."

"Yeah, but you're cute like that," Tifa said. "You have curves. My extra weight just makes me look thicker instead of curvier."

"Tifa, seriously," Yuffie said. "That is crazy talk."

"Well, start with your tops," Tifa said, changing the topic. "Do you have anything red?"

"Sure," Yuffie said, and Tifa laughed.

'I'm kidding, Yuffie. You wear red, like, everyday."

"I do?"

"I'm surprised your bathing suit isn't red," Tifa said.

"Maybe if I ever got a second one, but I like the one I have."

"Doesn't it get boring wearing the same one everyday?" Tifa had three that she'd been cycling between, two tankinis and a one-piece.

"No-I mean, I like it," Yuffie said.

"That's the important thing," Tifa said. "So, tops. How about green for a change?"

Finally, an hour later, they had decided that Yuffie would wear a grey shirt and black skirt with sandals that were comfortable enough to walk a few blocks in, while Tifa would wear a sky-blue sundress.

Yuffie fell asleep feeling much happier, even though she was still mad at Zack for being unhelpful.

the next morning, as she was detaching her tennis racket from her bike, Riku suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Are you excited for our date tonight, Yuffie?" he said, a little bit too loudly.

"Shh," Yuffie said, glancing around for Namine. But the only person she saw was Leon, strolling across the parking lot a few feet away from them. He gave her a wave-alute and headed in through the gates.

"Is it a secret from Leon too?" Riku said, still holding on to her hand.

"No," she said. "I was just making sure Namine wasn't around. Ironic, right? I mean, we're going on this date to prove that we're dating, but we're keeping it secret from the person we've proving it to. Who knew deception could be so complicated?"

"It is funny," he said. "So are you? Excited?"

How was she supposed to answer this? "Are you?" she asked.

"I asked you first." He smiled, but there was a small dent about one of his eyebrows that he got only when he was worried.

"Sure I am," she said. "Don't worry about it, Riku; we'll have fun."

"It's just, this is the part where my last three girlfriends... okay, my only three girlfriends... usually started getting mad at me," Riku said. "Like, because I'm not calling enough, or complimenting them enough, or giving them enough presents, or something."

"You don't have to do any of that," Yuffie said, shaking her head. Lowering her voice, she added, "This is just pretend, remember?"

"I know," he said, looking down at her hand in his. "But- if it were real, would you want me- I mean, whoever your real boyfriend was- to do all that stuff?"

"I don't know," Yuffie said truthfully. 'Not if it's work. It shouldn't be hard. I wouldn't want you- I mean, him- to only be complimenting me because I asked for it, you know? Or because you think you have to. I mean, I think if someone wanted to date me, I'd be happy with whatever they wanted to do to show it." she shrugged.

"That's what I figure," Riku said. They started waling up the path into Summerlodge. She wondered if he remembered that he was still holding her hand. "Although I guess if it were the right girl, I'd want to do all that stuff. So maybe Selphie was right about me."

"Nuh-uh," Yuffie said loyally. 'She didn't appreciate you." _Not like I would. _

"Oh look, it's the lovebirds," Namine said, popping out from behind the check-in booth. She stretched, showing off her perfectly flat, tan stomach between her shirt and short skirt. For once, she was wearing a color other than white- a light blue fitted shirt. "So what are you guys dong tonight?" she said in her low, silky voice. "To celebrate your one-week anniversary? Or did you celebrate it on Wednesday?"

"We have plans," Riku said.

"Private plans?" Namine said. "Or maybe we could double-date. Because I was thinking of asking that guy Leon out." Confusingly, she and Riku both glanced at Yuffie as she said this.

"Oh, I don't-" Yuffie started to stammer.

"Sorry," Riku said. "Private plans."

Namine narrowed her eyes. "Doing what?"

"It's a surprise for Yuffie," Riku said. _Smart, _Yuffie thought.

"Hmmm," Namine sniffed. "All right, you can tell me later, Riku. It can be our little secret." she ran her manicured fingers down his arm and he twitched away.

Namine tossed back her pale blond hair and stared at Yuffie while Riku signed in. Yuffie balanced one foot on top of the other sneaker, feeling uneasy. Namine's gaze traveled up and down, examining every inch of Yuffie.

"What's that?" Namine said suddenly, darting forward and plucking at Yuffie's necklace.

"It's my necklace," Yuffie said, falling back.

"You wear it all the time," Namine said. "Even when it totally doesn't go with your outfit. Like today." After what Tifa had said, Yuffie had decided to dig out a shirt that wasn't red. It was true: The dark purple color of her T-shirt didn't exactly match the glowing ruby red of the beads.

"It's- Riku gave it to me," Yuffie mumbled.

"Awww," Namine said. "Only a week and already you're giving her jewelry? What a dashing boyfriend you are, Rikey. I hope your girlfriend is good enough for you. Kidding!"

"I gave it to her a while ago," Riku said. "Back when I was starting to figure out I liked her but didn't know what to do about it yet."

Yuffie thought she must be turning the same color as the beads. Only if that was true!

"I have to get to tennis," she blurted out, and took off at a sprint for the courts. Riku would have to handle the rest of the morning's interrogation without her.

Leon was warming up outside the fence by jogging in place. He had showed up Wednesday in jean shorts that were clearly he'd just the legs off of, but now he was wearing real shorts.

"Hey, Yuffie," he said. "Remember how we were talking about _Lost_ yesterday?" she vaguely remembered saying something about liking the show, but she wouldn't have called it a whole conversation. He rattled on without waiting for her to answer. "Well, they're having a marathon tonight on TV, and I thought maybe we could watch it together, so you can explain it to me and maybe I'll see how good it is. Whatcha think? We could order pizza."

"Oh, that sounds like fun, Leon," Yuffie said. "But I'm going out with Riku tonight. Sorry." She was half sorry and half not. She loved watching _Lost_, but it sounded a bit intimidating, just her and Leon hanging out.

"Awww," Leon said. "Sure you don't want to ditch him? This is the only night the marathon will be on!"

"I can't do that, but I can loan you the DVDs of Season One, if you want."

"I'd rather watch it with you," Leon said. "What are you doing with Riku tonight, anyways?"

"We're going to the movies in town," Yuffie said.

Leon looked like he was going to try again to convince her, but just then Tifa came up, linked her arm through Yuffie's, and tugged her away, whispering about plans for that night.

It wasn't until later, during lunch, that something occurred to her. Had Leon been asking her on a date? TV and pizza wasn't a typical date... and he knew about Riku... but some people would call that a date. It was certainly the first time a boy had asked her to do something with just him.

What would she have said if she weren't pretend dating Riku? Would she want to date Leon? _But I don't like him that way,_ Yuffie thought. _Do I? He doesn't make me all fizzy inside the way Riku does. He makes me nervous... but maybe that's what it's supposed to feel like, meeting a new guy you like. _

She didn't want to date anyone but Riku. But if Riku didn't want to date her- and Leon did- maybe she should try it, for the experience. _I don't' want to be the only girl in high school who's never been kissed. _The thought of kissing Leon gave her butterflies in her stomach.

_Well, it doesn't matter, anyway,_ she told herself firmly. _He thinks I'm dating Riku. And now that I've turned him down once, I doubt he'll ask me again. _She glanced sideways at his shaggy mane of hair and his large hands. On her other side, Riku leaned forward to grab a napkin. His arm touched hers, and then stayed there, his skin brushing hers, for the rest of lunch.

Leon kept looking at her and kept trying to make her laugh. He even stole a couple of her carrot sticks. And every time she looked up, Yuffie found Namine glaring at her. Namine had been flirting with Leon all week, but he didn't seem to have noticed. She'd even been ignoring Riku in favor of Leon, but all Leon's attention was fixed on Yuffie. This surprised her as much as it did Namine. If he spent one day at Destiny High, he'd realize the difference in their social status, and then surely he'd lose interest in Yuffie immediately.

She sort of wished he would. She didn't like the way Namine looked at her- as if Yuffie had stolen _two_ of Namine's boys, and now she would have to pay... one way or another.

She was able to push Leon and Namine out of her mind as she biked home with Riku. Their date was only a few hours away! Even a pretend date was worlds more exciting than sitting at home with her parents and Zack for another Friday night, especially with her brother's ongoing weirdness.

"I'll be back at six," Riku said, pausing in the driveway. "With my tuxedo pressed and my shoes shined."

"I should hope so. My ball gown wouldn't go with anything else," Yuffie said.

He grinned and saluted as she wheeled her bike into the garage.

"Hello?" she called as she went into the house. "Zack?"

"He's at the library," Mrs. Kisargi said, popping out of the den. "How was your day? Is tennis getting more fun?"

Yuffie shrugged. "Not really. But I think I'm getting better at pool volleyball." She'd actually gotten a couple of serves over the net. Riku had whooped and hollered, and Leon had applauded from the sidelines. Even Tifa had given her a thumbs-up.

Yuffie's mother hovered for a minute, as if she were waiting for something to happen..

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," Mrs. Kisargi said. "Don't you want to go upstairs and drop off your things?"

"Yuffie glanced down at her shoulder bag and her tennis racket. "Yeah, okay. I thought I'd get a glass of water first."

"I'll get it," Mrs. Kisargi said, bolting for the kitchen. "You go upstairs."

"Mom, you're acting bizarre!" Yuffie called after her. Shaking her head, she headed up the stairs and dropped her stuff inside her room.

Hanging from the hook on the outside of her closet was a dress. It was shimmering burnt orange color, like autumn leaves, with a V-neck, a dropped waist and the knee length hem. Yuffie touched it in awe. The fabric was soft and shiny but not clingy.

"Do you like it?" her mother asked from the doorway.

"Wow Mom," Yuffie said. "I mean-wow."

"I hope it fits," Mrs. Kisargi said, sitting down on Yuffie's bed.

"Let's find out," Yuffie said, slipping it off the hanger. It rustled like autumn leaves too, as she slid it on. Her mom came over to help her zip up the back. It fit perfectly.

"How do you do that?" Yuffie said, spinning in front of the mirror. "It's amazing."

"Well, I just thought you should have something special for your first date," Mrs. Kisargi said, and then clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh! I wasn't going to say anything!"

"That's okay," Yuffie said. She wanted to tell her mom the truth, but wouldn't her mom be dissapointed that she'd gone to so much trouble for a fake date?

"I've been hoping you'd tell me about it yourself," Mrs. Kisargi said.

"Well, we're trying not to make it a big deal," Yuffie said, feeling awkward.

"I understand," her mom said, getting up and heading to the door. "I just want you to know- I've always thought you and Riku would make a perfect couple." She beamed at Yuffie as she shut the door behind her.

_Yeah, me too,_ Yuffie thought. _ Now somebody tell Riku that. _

**Oh jeez, two in one day! I'm on a roll! Seriously, I've never done this before. Maybe it's because I have 4 10 year olds in my house for my sister's sleepover party. And two of them are obsessed with me. Seriously, they are. They keep wearing my stuff, and touching me and such. Sometimes it's a little awkward. **

**I'm going to work on the next chapter, their date chapter. It's just that I'm updating this story so much faster than my others because I know what I'm doing with this one. The others I'm like, "umm, hmmm, no thoughts whatsoever." **

**Forever Yours,**

**Erin **


	6. Chapter 6

1**I'm so sorry that this took forever. It's just that I don't have a life anymore. This is my schedule. School, soccer for 2 hours, homework, supper shower, bed. See, no time at all. But, I will make this fit! So thanks for being so patient with me. **

**I don't own anything. But if anyone just has Riku randomly around there house, don't be scared to ship it my way! **

The next day was even stranger that Yuffie had to expected, mainly because there was a surprise newcomer in her tennis class. He was leaning against the fence of the tennis courts as she walked up, swinging her racket in one hand.

"Hey Yuffie!" Leon said enthusiastically. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Yuffie nearly said, "Who?" but remembered in time. "He's in the Advanced Class," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you made these tennis lessons sound so fun," he said with his crooked smile. "I figured I'd sign up and join in."

"I did?" Yuffie tried to remember anything she has said that might possibly have been misunderstood as "tennis is fun."

"Sure," Leon said. "And maybe if you're as bad as I am, we can be partners."

"I'll be pretty impressed if you're as bad as I am," Yuffie said.

Tifa was on the court already, bouncing a ball off her racket into the air. Yuffie wasn't sure, but she got the feeling Tifa was watching her and Leon.

"Don't you need to change?" Yuffie said as Leon started to follow her through the fence. He was wearing jeans again, although at least he'd switched to a T-shirt.

"I already got the lecture from Sergeant Shorts over there," Leon said, pointing to Wakka, the instructor. "But what's he going to do? This si how I am."

"There's a lot of running around," Yuffie said worriedly. "Especially when you play with me."

"Don't worry," Leon said, smiling again. "I'll be fine."

He wasn't fine. By 10:00 AM, when they switched from drills to practice matches, he was swearing so much that his shirt stuck to his back, and he look exhausted. Yuffie felt bad for him, so when they were paired up, she tried to be the one to run after the ball as much as possible. Each Time she did, he would collapse down on the court and lie there until Wakka yelled at him to get up.

He was right about one thing, though: He was really bad at tennis, too. He had trouble even getting it over the net, so she hardly ever got to try volleying it back.

Finally, for the last hour, Wakka switched partners and she was paired with Tifa. At least with a good partner she would have a better chance at practicing, but Leon seemed dissapointed that they were split up. She glanced over at his court a couple of times and caught him watching her instead of the ball that he was supposed to be watching.

"Hey," Tifa said during a break for water. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

It was funny how a simple sentence like that could really make a person nervous. Yuffie screwed the cap back on her water bottle, trying to look calm.

"This Friday," Tifa went on, "would you and Riku like to go on a double date with me and Cloud?"

"Really?" Yuffie said. That's the furthest thing she'd expected Tifa to say. A double date? A real date? With Naminé's best friend? _Maybe that's why_ a voice popped in her head whispered. _Naminé assigned her to spy on us. To see_ _if_ _Riku and I still acted like a couple away from Summerlodge. So I have to say yes, don't I? _

"Um," she said hedging. "Let me ask Riku. But thanks, it sounds like fun."

"It would be fun," Tifa said. "I was thinking we could walk downtown to the movie theater on Main Street- I think they have a new Pixar movie there, which Cloud is being such a jerk about seeing, but I'll get him to go. Then we can go to that diner across the street afterward."

Yuffie nodded. Tifa added, "Unless you want to do something else. My mom could drive us to the mall, but I thought we'd have more fun if we could go somewhere without any parents yakking at us the whole way. Cloud's not a big fan of my mom."

"The one in town sounds fine," said Yuffie. "I've been wanting to see the Pixar movie, too."

"_Finding Nemo_ was _so_ funny!" Tifa said, and Yuffie would have agreed, but Wakka called them back to the court to keep practicing.

On the way to lunch, Leon caught up with Yuffie and Tifa.

"Okay," he said, "lesson learned. No more jeans. I'm afraid you're going to think my cool factor is plummeting, but you know, if the choice is shorts or death, I guess shorts wins by a tiiiiny margin."

"I won't think you're less cool," Yuffie said.

"I'll think you're a heck of a lot smarter," Tifa said. "Hi, I'm Tifa."

"Leon," he said.

"Oh, Yuffie," Tifa said. "I forgot to mention- don't say anything to Naminé about our double date. I'll tell her later, but she can be weird about stuff like that."

_Clever, _Yuffie thought. _Make me think Naminé doesn't know about it when she's really the one who masterminded the whole thing._

"No problem," she said.

"Double date?" Leon said.

"Maybe," she answered. "I have to check with Riku."

"Oh, right," Leon said. "Your boyfriend."

They got in sight of the picnic tables, and once again, Riku was already there. He raised his hand to wave to Yuffie but stopped when he saw Leon.

"And there he is," Leon said.

"You can, um, sit with us, if you want," Yuffie said.

"Great, thanks. First, hot dogs." he headed off towards the lunch line. Tifa raised her eyebrows at Yuffie and followed him. Yuffie wondered if that was a girl-code expression that a normal girl would have been able to translate. With a sigh, she headed over to Riku.

This time she remembered to sit next to him, instead of across from him. He smiled at her as she sat down, and it was suck a different smile from Leon's. It made her calmer instead of more nervous, and it said, _I'm happy to see you,_ instead of, _I know something about you_. He smelled sharp and clean, like apple shampoo.

"Hi there, girlfriend," he said as she sat down. She wondered how long he was going to find that funny, but she liked the way he said it, kind of warm and teasing at the same time. She was glad to see he seemed to be in a better mood that he had been when he'd dropped her off the day before.

"Hey," he added. "Your wearing the necklace I got you." He reached out and touched one of the glass beads. His fingers brushed the side of her neck like a whisper of wind, and her heart sped up. Hadn't he ever noticed that she wore it all the time?

"Yeah," she answered awkwardly. "I love it."

"That'sso cool," he said, removing his hand. "Go, me. What do you have for lunch today?"

"I, um," Yuffie said, clearing her throat. "Well, I'm guessing more carrot sticks."

Riku laughed, but then his face changed, closing down again. Yuffie turned to see Leon sitting down on the other side of her.

"Hi," Riku said. "I thought you didn't go here."

"I do now," Leon said. "Hell again, Yuffie's boyfriend."

Naminé and Tifa plunked their trays down on the other side of the table, and Yuffie was almost pleased to see them. She felt a weird tension between Leon and Riku, and sitting between them made her nervous.

"Hi there," Namine said, leaning toward Leon like a leopard sniffing out prey. "I'm Namine. I'm a lifeguard, or I will be soon."

"Hey, Namine," Leon said. "A lifeguard? That's pretty awesome."

"Yes well," Namine said, shooting a look at both Yuffie and Tifa, "I thought it would be a good way to help my community. Better than tennis, for instance."

"Oh, I'm doing tennis," Leon said, and Yuffie nearly giggled at the "oops" look on Namine's face.

"Really," Namine purred. "Tifa, you didn't tell me about any gorgeous guys in your tennis class."

"He just started today," Tifa said, stabbing a fork into her salad like she was hoping in would die and turn into a hamburger.

"And what's your name handsome?" Namine asked.

"Leon," he said. "What's yours?"

She wrinkled her nose like she was trying to hide her real expression. "I already told you," she said. "It's Namine."

"Oh right," he said. He gave Yuffie a huge obvious wink. It took her a minute to realize he was saying, _the one we're not telling about the double date. _

Which reminded her. But she couldn't ask RIku there, in front of everyone. "Hey," she said, turning to him. He was moodily shredding her brown paper bag. "Um, RIku. I forgot to get a soda. Want to come with me to..um...buy one?"

Riku looked confused. He knew her mom didn't like her to drink soda. When he paused, Leon jumped in. "I'll come with you," he said. "I've got tons of change for the vending machine."

"No, that's okay," Riku said quickly. "I can buy my own girlfriend a soda, thanks," he took Yuffie's hand and tugged her away from the bench. His hand was cooler than hers, and much bigger.

As they walked away, Yuffie heard Namine purr, "You can buy _me_ a soda, Leon."

"Nah, I'm good," he said.

Yuffie hid a smile. Namine wasn't going to like that! But maybe if she turned hr attention to Leon, she'd lose interest in Riku and leave him and Yuffie alone.

"What kind do you want?" Riku said, feeding quarters into the slot.

"Cherry Coke," she said. "I can pay for it, Riku."

"No, no," he said, waving her hand away. "Let me, since I don't have a cookie to split with you today." He grinned at her, then glanced over her shoulder, back at the table. "I don't like that guy," he said, punching the Cherry Coke button a little too hard.

"Leon?" Yuffie said. "Why?"

"Well, why didn't he start tennis camp at the same time as the rest of us?" Riku said. "Why doesn't he have any of his own friends? And his smile is all lopsided."

"That's true," Yuffie said. "He is a little weird- he wore jeans to tennis this morning. But he seems nice enough."

"Hmmm," Riku said, turning to head back.

"Wait," she said, catching his sleeve. "Actually, I needed to ask you something."

"Aha," he said. "I thought the soda thing was out of the blue."

"Well, if you help me drink it, I figure I'll only be half breaking my mom's rule, right?" he smiled, and she told him about Tifa's double date offer. "I know it's strange," Yuffie said. "Maybe we could tell her you already have plans, or that our parents won't let us go, or something."

"Are you sure?" Riku said. "I think it could be fun, don't you?"

"Oh," Yuffie said. "Well, I mean, if you-"

"Why not, right?" Riku said. "I want to see it; you want to see it."

"But with Tifa and Cloud?"

"Well, we don't have to talk to them during the movie. But we also don't have to go," he said. "I mean, if you don't' want to, I can totally say no for us. I'm sure you don't want to go on your first date with a guy who's just a friend, like me, right?"

He was looking at her really intently. _You have no idea,_ she thought. _ I want to go on my first date with you, plus every other date for the rest of my life. _

"No, I mean, sure," she said. "We can go. Let's do it. Besides, if Namine is behind it, this should help convince her we're really dating, right?"

"Right," he said. "That's why we're doing it. Of course."

When they got back to the table, Namine was explaining lifeguard training to Leon, who looked fascinated. Tifa looked bored, but when Yuffie caught her eye, and gave her a thumbs-up, her face brightened.

"I'll call you," she mouthed while Namine wasn't looking.

The afternoon went a lot like the previous afternoon, except that Leon joined pool volleyball and was put on Namine's team. Seeing him in his swimsuit made Yuffie realize why he liked jeans better than shorts: His legs were thin and paler than his arms, which looked sort of odd. But he turned out to be a lot better at this sport than tennis, and he made a lot of energetic leaps and dives to hit the ball, splashing everyone in the process. Whenever he saw Yuffie watching him, he gave her his crooked smile..

At the end of the day, Riku hustled out of the changing room almost as soon as he went in, catching up to Yuffie while she was still on the path to the bikes.

"Hey," she said. "That was fast."

"That guy was annoying me," Riku said. "He keeps asking questions about our relationship, like how long we've been dating and stuff."

"Really?" Yuffie said. "That's weird. I wonder why."

"Uh, yeah," Riku said, spinning the combination lock on his bike. "Weird. Let's go before he comes out."

As they rode back to Yuffie's house, she wondered if she should talk to Riku about Zack. Maybe he could help her figure out what was wrong with her twin brother. She decided to wait and see if Riku noticed anything himself. But when he came inside with her, Zack seemed more cheerful than he had the day before. The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon trying to set up and film gory special effects from a book Riku had found. It didn't work very well; they ended up with ketchup all over the kitchen and several bits of carrot that didn't look anything like severed fingers.

"Better luck tomorrow," Riku said, heading out the door. "See you in the morning Yuffie." she stood at the screen door and waved as she pedaled away. Thorn and Alanna nosed their way into the kitchen and snuffled across the floor, licking up spattered ketchup and carrot bits.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Kisargi said, coming into the kitchen. "I gather we're having takeout for dinner."

"We're cleaning it up," Zack said. "Don't worry."

"I'm quite sure you are," his mom said. "Yuffie, Tifa Lockheart is on the phone for you. When you're done, ask her if I can speak to her mother."

Zack gave Yuffie a curious look. He knew as well as she did that a phone call from Tifa was not at all the normal event their mother seemed to think it was.

Yuffie picked up Alanna for moral support, took the portable phone into her room, and shut the door.

"Hi, Tifa," she said into the phone, lying down on the bed. Alanna curled up beside her and began licking her fingers with energetic snorting sounds.

"Hey, Yuffie," Tifa said, as if she called her everyday. "So let's figure out Friday. Cloud's being a pain about it because he's going on a camping trip with his family the next day or something. But he'll come. It'll be fun, don't you think?"

"Sure," Yuffie said.

"I've been wanting to go on a double date for ages," Tifa said," but Namine hates them. She likes to keep her boyfriends to herself. Anyway, I don't really want Cloud to model himself on any of her relationships. But I figure he could pick up some tips from Riku, right? I'd love it if he treated me a bit more like Riku treats you."

Yuffie thought that was funny. The whole time Riku had been dating Selphie Sorrento, Selphie had complained nonstop (Riku's words) about what an unenthusiastic, uninspired, boring, neglectful boyfriend he was (her words). Maybe he was just better at pretending to be in a relationship than at actually being one.

"Are you excited?" Tifa asked. "Dinner and a movie, totally romantic, right? Is it okay if I have my mom drop me off at your place beforehand, so we can walk together? It's closer from your house."

"Yeah, okay," Yuffie said, and then, because she felt bad about how excited Tifa seemed (even if it was a trick) she added, "I'm excited for this movie."

"Me _too,_" Tifa said, and that started her off on a comparison of _Cars_ and _Monsters, Inc._ They ended up talking for half an hour- well, Tifa did most of the talking- and by the time Yuffie got back downstairs, Zack had finished cleaning the kitchen. Mrs. Kisargi was standing at the counter, sorting out takeout menus.

"Here you go, Mum," Yuffie said, handing her the phone.

"Oh, thanks, Yuffie," her mom said. "Pick a menu and order, would you? You both know what your father and I like. He should be home from work in about half an hour." Mr Kisargi took a train to the city every morning before the rest of his family even got up, and often came home late at night. Yuffie didn't understand exactly what he did-something to do with numbers and law and banks and contracts.

As soon as Mrs. Kisargi had wandered out of the kitchen, chatting away with Mrs. Lockheart, Yuffie pulled herself up to sit on the counter and whispered, "Zack, guess what?"

"I don't get it," he said, studying a carrot. "Why did it look so fake? We were using the black-and-white setting, so it's not the color. Even I"m not dumb enough to think we can get away with bright orange fingers."

"Zack, listen," Yuffie insisted. "I'm going on a date on Friday."

That did get his attention, if only for a moment. He put the carrot down and picked up the pile of menus. Thorn butted his knees, demanding more carrot pieces with a small woof.

"With who?" Zack asked.

"With Riku, of course," Yuffie said. "Remember the traumatizing soap opera you volunteered me for?" _Which you haven't even asked me about. Like you don't care if Namine McKennis murders me in my sleep. _

"Oh," he said, sounding relieved. "So it's just a pretend date."

"Well, it's a double date with Tifa Lockheart and Cloud Strife," Yuffie said. "But, Zack, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do Or say. Or _wear._ Oh my _God._"

"Who cares? It's just Riku. He doesn't care what you wear."

_Sadly true, _Yuffie thought. "Okay, but Tifa will be reporting right back to Namine. So I have to at least pretend to care." _That's my story anyway. So Zack doesn't notice how much I actually do care. _

"You'll figure it out," Zack said. "You don't need your dumb brother's help. I vote for Indian or Mexican. You decide."

He dropped two menus on the counter next to her and left the room, Thorn and Alanna pattering along behind him. Yuffie stared at the door. What on earth was wrong with Zack?

**Oh my gawd, I finished! Jeez, took long enough though. **

**AHHHH!! OMG!! I just finished the new Private book, Revelation, by Kate Brian, and no FUING WAY!!** **If you have no idea what I'm talking about, just go to B&N's and by the whole series. Then you'll be just like me, screaming about what happened. **

**A big huge thing of Hershey's chocolate for:**

**brisFH28**

**Bonbon the Cat**

**Warriorcat's Spirit**

**SecretAgent99**

**I'll try my best to update when I can. Like in my A.N post, I have like, no time whatsoever. But, I won't drop the story. I'll see if I can start on the next chapter right now!**

**Forever Yours,**

**Erin**


	7. Chapter 7

1**Crap, I've forgotten the disclaimer for the rest chapter. This goes for this one too. **

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN. **

The first thing Yuffie did was call Tifa to tell her that her outfit had been changed, which it turned out Tifa had been planning as well. Then Yuffie showered, blow-dried her hair, put on her necklace and her vanilla-scented perfume that she almost never wore, painted her toenails dark red, and dressed. At six o'clock, she was sitting on the edge of a chair in the den, trying not to wrinkle her dress, even though her mother said the fabric was suppose to be wrinkle-proof.

"I told you that you didn't have to dress up so much," Zack said from his prone position on the couch. "Riku will think it's weird."

"No, he won't," Yuffie snapped. Of course, this was what she'd been worrying about for the last two hours. But it was too late now.

The doorbell rang, and she leaped up to answer it before her mother could get there.

It was Tifa. She squealed the instant she saw Yuffie.

"Oh my goodness! You look fantastic!"

"Come in," Yuffie said, blushing. "Riku's not here yet."

"What a hero your boyfriend is," Tifa said. "My loser said he'd meet us there. Which means, by the way, that he'll have already bought his ticket, and I'll have to buy my own. Cloud's a little unclear on some of the basic principles of dating."

Yuffie hadn't thought about that. Would Riku be paying for her? Maybe he'd have to, for appearances, and then she could pay him back later.

"Hi, Zack." Tifa said as they entered the den. "Hey, did I see you ate the drugstore yesterday?"

"No," he said quickly.

"I thought it was you," Tifa said," but I couldn't figure out why anyone would be buying notebooks and a protractor in the summertime, so maybe I was wrong."

Yuffie gave Zack a puzzled look, but he didn't meet her eyes.

The doorbell rang again, and this time it was Riku. He looked freshly showered and his short-sleeved gray button down made his eyes look smoky and dark. He was holding a short, dark red rose.

"Holy smokes," he said. "You-that-you-uh... I like your dress."

Yuffie felt like she must be turning the world's brightest shade of red.

"Hi, Riku," she managed.

"This is for you," he said, handing her the rose. As she took it, their fingers brushed, and suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. It was soft and quick, like a butterfly bumping against her face. Guessing that meant Tifa was behind her, Yuffie glanced around, but they were alone in the hallway.

So... why did he-?

"Riku!" Zack called from the den. "Stop loitering and come in here!"

"Thank you," Yuffie whispered, shutting the door behind Riku as he stamped his feet on the welcome mat. He looked quizzical, and she held up the flower.

"Oh my God," Tifa said, poking her head in. "Did you get her that, Riku? That's unbelievable. Do you know how many times Cloud has gotten me flowers? _Zero._ He's such a troglodyte. That was the Word of the Day today; isn't it cool? Man, look how perfect that rose is! You guys are too cute for words. Yuffie, let's go find something to put it in." She fastened her hand around Yuffie's wrist and dragged her into the kitchen. Riku went into the den and Yuffie could hear the murmur of his voice and Zack's.

"How much does that guy adore you?" Tifa said, pulling open cabinets. "I know Selphie Sorrento a little from field hockey and I don't think he ever got her flowers. I'm sorry, I shouldn't bring up the ex-girlfriend, should I? Don't worry, he never looked at her the way he looks at you. Oh here, this should work." She fished out a small glass vase and helped Yuffie fill it with water.

Yuffie set the rose in the vase and gently touched the petals. It _was_ perfect. Why couldn't this all be real?

They said good-bye to Zack and set off walking. Tifa chattered most of the way, so Yuffie didn't have to worry about what to say to Riku. Normally it was easy to talk to him, but this was different. This was a date. Sort of.

Cloud Strife was standing in front of the movie theater, rocking on his heels. Unlike Riku, he was just wearing a T-shirt and ripped jeans, and he looked like he hadn't showered in a couple of days. He also didn't compliment Tifa, although Yuffie thought she looked totally cute in her dark green sundress. And Tifa had been right: He'd already bought his ticket, so she had to but her own. Riku closed his hand over Yuffie's as she tried to pull money out of her purse.

"No, no," he said. "Let me do the boyfriend thing." He grinned and she smiled back.

"_Ahem,_" Tifa said. "They _boyfriend_ thing, you say? You mean, taking your girlfriend to the movies, bringing her flowers, telling her she looks nice? Are there boyfriends who actually _do_ that?"

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?" Cloud said grumpily. "Even though this movie looks super lame. You should be happy enough about that."

"Oh, I am," Tifa said, taking his hand. "I feel so _blessed_ to be _honored_ with your _presence,_ I can't even handle it."

Yuffie giggled, but Cloud huffed out a breath of air like he didn't get that she was joking.

Inside, there was a confusing moment as they figured out where to sit. But Yuffie wound up between Riku and Tifa, with Cloud on the other side of Tifa. Then Riku offered to go get popcorn, and Cloud asked him to get some for him, too. When Riku came back, he was also carrying a large soda and a box of Junior Mints for Yuffie.

"You like these, right?" heh said to her as he sat down.

"They're my favorite, thank you," she said. On her other side, Tifa sighed loudly, but Cloud missed her meaningful look.

"I figured we could split the soda," Riku said. "but, um, they were nearly out of straws, so I only took one. Is that gross? Do you mind?"

"No, that's okay," Yuffie said. As she took a sip, she realized it was Cherry Coke, the kind she liked. Riku was a perfect pretend boyfriend. He should take notes for the next time he really dated someone. She looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling sad. She didn't want him to date anyone else. She didn't want to go back to being Yuffie while someone else got to be Riku's girlfriend. And then Tifa would pity her, and Namine would be so smug.

The lights went down, and Riku leaned over. "Are you alright?" he whispered. "The soda seemed to really depress you."

She laughed. "Well, it had such a sad childhood," she whispered back. "I feel like we're taking advantage of it."

"Nah, just putting it out of its misery," Riku said with a grin, and then the previews came on.

As the theater went totally dark and the movie started, Yuffie began to wonder what to do with her hands. Should she rest them on her knees? Or on the armrest? Or fold them in front of her? Or cross her arms? Was Riku thinking about holding her hand? She slid her eyes sideways without moving her head and saw that Tifa and Cloud were holding hands. Would Tifa notice if she and Riku didn't? Should she do something, or wait for Riku to do something, or-

Riku reached over and took her hand, resting it on top of his on the armrest.

Okay. That answered that question. Of course, he'd been on dates like this before. He knew the right thing to do. Yuffie glanced sideways again, and saw Cloud and Tifa were kissing (!!) And the movie had barely started! Surely they wouldn't expect her and RIku to do that? Would they?

An unfamiliar sensation brushed across her hand, and she nearly jumped out of her seat. Riku was slowly running his thumb back and forth over her knuckles. It felt like a secret code vibrating through her skin. Almost as if he were saying, "Don't worry, I'm here," and, "Your beautiful," and, "I can't resist you." Why was he doing that? What did it mean? Should she do something too?

Yuffie knew she was being crazy, but her heart was ignoring her brain and had sped up to a million beats an hour. She could barely concentrate on the movie. Luckily it was a pretty short one, because by the end she didn't think her heart could take any more.

"Wasn't that great?" Tifa enthused as the crowd spilled out into the street. "I knew it would be great. It was so great!"

Yuffie wondered how Tifa could have enjoyed the movie when she seemed to have spent so much of it kissing Cloud. Then Tifa stopped in her tracks, and Cloud had to drag her out of the way of the people behind her.

"Oh, _no,_" Tifa moaned. "What is _she_ doing here?"

Namine was standing outside the movie theater, arms folded. She looked long and slim and elegant, as always, although the angry expression made her much less pretty.

"Tifa!" she hissed.

"Hey, Namine," Tifa said, nervously. "Look who we ran into."

"After all I've done for you," Namine said, her voice as cold as ice. "I made you popular. I got you a boyfriend. Don't you know I can take it all away like _that_?" she snapped her fingers.

Yuffie found herself unconsciously leaning into Riku, away from Namine, and he put one arm around her in a protective way that she liked. Was this an act. Namine seemed genuinely mad. Maybe Tifa really had been keeping it a secret from her. But then how did Namine know to show up there?

A suspicion struck her. Could Namine have weaseled the information out of Leon?

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Tifa said. "Don't be a drama queen, Namine. I just wanted to go to the movies. You're not the be-all and end-all of my social life."

"You'll be lucky to _have_ a social life after this," Namine said. "Cloud, come with me." she turned regally, swinging her hair back from her forehead.

"Please," TIfa scoffed. "He's my boyfriend."

"Not if I don't want him to be," Namine said. "Come along, Cloud."

Cloud hesitated, looking back and forth between them. Tifa's mouth dropped open. "For real?" she said. "Cloud!"

"I can get you Selphie Sorrento," Namine said to him.

"Okay," Cloud said with a shrug. "Maybe she won't fuss at me like this one does."

Riku snorted.

"You kiss like a wet fish, anyway!" Tifa called as Cloud trailed after Namine. "Troglodyte!"

Riku and Yuffie exchanged uncomfortable glances. Yuffie wasn't sure what they were supposed to do. Tifa wasn't exactly her friend, but they couldn't just walk away from her after that.

"Oh my God," Tifa huffed, blowing strands of hair out of her face. "What a waste of three months _that_ was. I'm sorry guys, we totally ruined your date."

"It's okay," Yuffie said. _Especially since it's not even a real date. _

"I guess you guys should go to dinner without me," Tifa said. "I'll just go home and start cutting Cloud out of photographs or something."

"That sounds terrible, Tifa," Yuffie said. "You should come with us." Besides, she had no idea what she and Riku would talk about for an entire dinner by themselves. Would they still act like it was a date? As long as Tifa was there, she could keep pretending it really was.

"Yeah," Riku said halfheartedly.

"Oh, sure," Tifa said. "Third wheel on your one-week anniversary. I'm sure that's exactly what you want."

"We could call Zack," Yuffie said. "I'm sure he'd be happy to come join us. And then you wouldn't feel like a third wheel."

Tifa brightened a little. "Really? Wouldn't that be weird?"

"He won't mind," Yuffie said. "Right, Riku?"

"Sure," Riku said. "I guess I can share you this once." He took her hand and squeezed it. She wondered what that meant.

Tifa loaned Yuffie her cell phone, and although he grumbled a bit in his Zack way about being in the middle of filming, he managed to make it to the diner in record time. He slid into the booth, next to Tifa, before they'd even had a chance to order.

"Hey, Zack," Tifa said. "Sorry to drag you out into the world on a Friday night. You'll never believe how I got ditched."

As she launched into the story of Cloud and Namine, Riku leaned sideways and tapped on the back of Yuffie's hand. She jumped.

"Want to share fries?" he said.

"Sure, okay," Yuffie answered. She thought it was interesting to watch Tifa transform her whole three-month relationship with Cloud into a funny story. It was as if Tifa's life could be TV show in her own mind- something hilarious that happened to someone else. The way she described it to Zack, it really did seem very funny. But Yuffie couldn't imagine doing that herself. When Riku went off to date someone else, she wouldn't be able to tell sidesplitting stories about pretending to be his girlfriend. She would just be sad.

After dinner, they went back to Zack and Yuffie's house and baked cookies, filming themselves with Zack's camera, until their mother finally announced that it was time for tifa and Riku to go home. Yuffie realized that she hadn't been worrying about how to act on the date for at least a couple of hours. It had been like any other night when Riku came over, except Tifa was there, too.

And there was one other difference. Yuffie walked Tifa and Riku to the door, where Tifa's mom was waiting outside in the car. Tifa started down the porch steps, but Riku hesitated in the doorway.

_Oh my God, _Yuffie thought. _It's the end of the date. Don't real couples kiss at the end of a date? Will Tifa think it's weird if we don't Does it matter, if she's not friends with Namine anymore? _

Riku looked into her eyes, and Yuffie held her breath. On one hand, she wanted him to. Of course she wanted him to; she'd been wanting Riku to kiss her for almost three years. But if this was her first kiss... she wanted it to be real. She wanted it to be important to the guy as well as to her. She wanted Riku to kiss her because he wanted to, not because he was playing a role.

"Um, good night," she said quickly, stepping forward to hug him good-bye. Maybe that would let him know that he didn't have to do anything else.

His arms tightened around her and it seemed for a moment like time slowed down, and she could have stood there forever, pressed against him. She breathed in the smell of his hair and felt the warmth of his face right next to hers.

Finally he let go and stepped back, and she did too, trying to act casual, like that had been a perfectly ordinary hug.

"Okay. Good night," he said. He ducked his head, kissed her quickly on the cheek, and then turned, jumping down the steps. Within moments, he had vanished into the night. And that was the end of Yuffie's first date.

**So glad I got that off my chest. I'm so tired right now, it's 1:46 AM, and I have a soccer game today, and tomorrow. It might be awhile before any new chapters come, that's why I posted three. **

**I'm going to bed, and I'm going to hide from my sister's friends. **

**Forever Yours, **

**Erin**


	8. Chapter 8

1**Hey! I'm back! This came out a little faster than I expected. Maybe it's because I skipped school today. . Heheh Sorry about this chapter though, I really don't like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. But I would love to have a Riku! **

Yuffie spent most of Saturday in a hammock in her backyard, reading library books while Thorn snoozed on her stomach. Zack shut himself in his room and didn't come out until dinnertime, and then he wouldn't tell her what he'd been doing. _Fine then,_ Yuffie thought. _You keep your secrets and I'll keep mine. _

Sunday morning at breakfast, her dad announced that he wanted them to wash the car. Zack groaned and smacked his head onto the table.

"Come on, champ," Mr. Kisargi said, clapping his son on the shoulder. "It'll be fun, right Yuffie? Oh, you guys might want to wear your bathing suits."

Yuffie giggled. Last time they'd been given this chore, she and Zack had wound up wetter than the car in the end. He hated it, but she thought it was kind of fun. Especially when it was hot and sunny outside, like it was that day.

Her dad pulled the car out of the garage into the driveway and got buckets and sponges while Yuffie and Zack changed. Yuffie put on her black bathing suit with jean shorts and flip-flops and clipped her hair up out of the way with a large butterfly clip. When she went downstairs, her mother looked disappointed.

"I was hoping I'd finally get to see the bikini I bought you," Mrs. Kisargi said.

"Sorry, Mum," Yuffie said, feeling guilty. "I figured since I'd be getting messy, this one was better." She hurried through the screen door before her mother could argue with her.

Zack was already inside the car, vacuuming between and under the seats. Yuffie changed the pine-scented tree that hung in the front window, and then wiped down all the hard surfaces. As soon as Zack was finished, she ran to get the hose.

"Stand back," she warned, and he jumped out of the way. Yuffie turned on the hose, and her dog Alanna immediately came running over to throw herself under the spray.

"Alanna! Yuffie protested, trying to point the hose away. The pug woofed and chased the water across the driveway, running frantically around the car to get it. Yuffie started laughing, so she didn't see the person standing at the bottom of the driveway until she whirled around and sprayed water all over him.

"Hey!"

"Oops!" Yuffie shut off the hose immediately, but it was too late. Leon was thoroughly drenched. And, as he had been the first time she'd seen him, he was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, which weren't likely to dry fast.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry!" Yuffie cried. "I didn't see you there."

"Dude, you totally soaked me," Leon said. He didn't sound happy.

"Who's he?" ZAck asked. Yuffie shoved the hose into his hand.

"Wait here," she called to Leon. She ran inside, grabbing a towel from the linen closet, and ran back out. By then Leon had pulled off his dripping shirt and was wringing it out.

"Here," she said, handing him the towel. "I'm really sorry. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stop by and say hey," Leon said, rubbing his hair with the towel. "I didn't know your driveway was a water hazard."

"How did you know where I lived?" she asked.

"It wasn't hard to figure out," he said. He kicked off his sneakers, pulled off his socks, and dried his feet.

"Who's this?" Zack asked again, coming up behind Yuffie.

"This is Leon," Yuffie said. _You'd know all about him if you even bothered to ask me how tennis camp was going. _"Leon, this is my twin brother, Zack."

"Twins," Leon said, nodding thoughtfully. "That's cool. You don't see a lot of girl-boy twins."

_Ha!_ Yuffie thought. _Wrong thing to say!_

"Are you kidding?" Zack said. "There are plenty. Alanis Morissette has a twin brother."

"Wade," Yuffie supplied. She'd heard all of this before.

"Giovanni Ribisi has a twin sister, and so does Kiefer Sutherland."

"Marissa and Rachel."

"And Scarlet Johansson has a twin brother."

"Hunter," Yuffie said. "Aren't those the best names? Scarlett and Hunter. Much better than Alanis and Wade."

"Whoa, whoa," Leon said, waving his hands. "I yield already! You win. I guess there are millions. I had no idea."

Zack looked smug. He liked showing off the stuff he knew.

"Here, if we put your shirt here, it'll dry faster," Yuffie said. She took Leon's shirt from him and draped it over the porch railing, in the sun. He dropped his socks and sneakers on the step.

"So what are you doing?" he said. "Apart from soaking innocent bystanders?"

"We're washing the car," Yuffie said.

"Want to help?" Zack offered.

"Zack!" Yuffie said. "I'm _sure_ Leon doesn't want to help wash our car with us." And she wasn't sure she wanted him to stick around that long, especially shirtless. He kept giving her this slanty look and smile, like he thought she deliberately gotten him to take his shirt off. As if! Sure, he was cute, but she'd seen him and Riku next to each other at the pool, and Riku was much cuter. In her opinion, anyway.

"I'd love to," Leon said. "Hand me that hose." He smirked.

"Don't even think about it," Yuffie said backing up. "Leon, don't you dare!" She ducked behind the car just as he grabbed the hose from Zack and turned it on her. He chased her around the car and she fled shrieking down the driveway, straight into Riku's arms.

"Whoa," he said, catching her elbows, and they were both caught in the spray as Leon deluged them.

Yuffie shoved her wet hair back, laughing. Riku was looking over her shoulder at Leon, and he wasn't smiling.

"Oops," Leon said. "You caught us." He grinned and spread his arms like he was being held at gunpoint.

"Caught you doing what?" Riku asked. Yuffie wondered the same thing. Why would Leon put it like that?

There was an awkward pause. Riku was still holding on to Yuffie's elbows. Zack glanced at each of the, looking confused.

"I got Leon wet by accident," Yuffie said. "He just stopped by, and he wanted to help wash the car...um..." Why did it suddenly sound lame and unbelievable?

"Yeah, man, sorry." Leon said. "We were just having fun. It's not what it looks like."

_Not what it looks like?_ Yuffie thought. _Doesn't it look like we're washing the car? There's nothing to feel weird about here. Right? _

"What are you up to?" Yuffie said, trying to sound casual, although it was difficult while RIku still had her pinned.

"Maybe I can stay and help too," Riku said. "After all, now I'm wet as you guys." He glanced down at Yuffie and finally smiled. "Hey, girlfriend." He gave her a wet, squishy hug and she hid her smile in his chest.

"I saw Leon ride by in this direction," he whispered in her ear. "So I figured I'd come to make sure he wasn't bothering you. Hope that's okay."

"Of course," she said softly. "As long as you had a good, heroic reason for coming. We wouldn't want you to stop by just to say his or anything crazy."

Riku winked at her then slung his arm over her shoulder as they went back up the driveway. He and Leon exchanged dark glances as they passed, but Riku bent down and grabbed a sponge without commenting.

"Hey, Zack," he said. "I've been reading about _The Matrix _some more. Did you know that some of the scenes in the movie are based on the scenes in Japanese anime movies? I think we're going to have to rend _Ghost in the Shell _and _Akira_ to compare. Animefest, what do you think, Yuffie?"

"Sure, sounds awesome," she said. He tossed her a sponge and then threw another one over to Leon, a little harder, so that soap bubbles spattered across Leon's chest.

"Come on Leon," Riku said cheerfully. "Let's wash this car."

Between the four of them, it took almost no time at all. Yuffie noticed that Leon was a lot more subdued now that Riku was there. He didn't try to spray her again, and he mostly acted like he really wanted to get out of there. But whenever he saw her looking at him, he'd give her that crooked smile, and he kept edging over to work closer to her.

"Oh my Leviathan," a voice said behind them. Yuffie turned to find her parents standing on the porch. Mrs. Kisargi put her hands on her hips. "How did you all get so wet?"

"Serves me right for putting teenagers and a hose together on a hot day," Mr. Kisargi said with a grin.

"_I_ didn't get wet," Zack pointed out in a superior voice.

"We could always fix that, you know," Yuffie threatened.

"I think that is quite enough," Mrs. Kisargi said quickly.

"Yes, good work, kids," Yuffie's dad said. "The car looks great."

"Riku, would you like to join us for cookies?" her mom added. "Freshly homemade!"

Leon popped out from behind the car and Yuffie's mom jumped.

"Cookies?" Leon said. "Did someone say cookies?"

"Who is _this_?" Mr. Kisargi asked. Neither he nor Yuffie's mom looked thrilled about having a strange, shirtless boy in their driveway.

"That's Leon," Yuffie said. "He's in the tennis camp with us."

"Oh," Mrs. Kisargi said, mollified. "That's nice. Come on in."

Yuffie was relived to see Leon put his shirt back on before they all trooped into the house. He was sort of jumpy around her parents, like he wasn't sure what they would think of him, but he said all the right polite things about the cookies. He bolted out of his chair as soon as he wad done.

"Well, I gotta run," he said. "See you tomorrow, Yuffie."

"Yup, we'll see you tomorrow," Riku said scooting his chair next to Yuffie's. Yuffie risked a glance at her mother, who was washing dishes in the sink, pretending not to pay attention. Yuffie was sure she spotted a tine smile on her face.

"Bye, Leon," Yuffie say.

The screen door banged behind him.

"Have I mentioned I really don't like that guy?" Riku said.

**Oh jeebus, this was short. Whatever. **

**A big box of Jelly Bellies for my awesome readers: **

**brisFH28**

**hikari-kasumi**

**Treasure Princess**

**SecretAgent99**

**Bonbon the Cat**

**I'll try to update soon. But, I have a soccer game tomorrow and Sunday. Yah, I know on a bloody weekend!! And one on Monday, and Thursday and next Saturday. And next Saturday is homecoming, so aaaaaahhhhh!! I'm getting my dress tomorrow. I'll see if I can find the link and post it up on my profile, just in case you want to see it. **

**Actually, I'll start on the new chapter now!**

**Review love**

**Forever Yours,**

**Erin**


	9. Chapter 9

1**!**

**Disclaimer: Jeez people get it through your heads, I DON'T OWN!! Sadly. **

On Monday, Namine was leaning against the check-in booth as they came up the path from the parking lot. It was a horribly hot day; Yuffie already felt tired and sweaty from the bike ride. But Namine looked cool and crisp, like a tall glass of evil lemonade. She was wearing her lacy bikini, with a white sarong looped around her waist and white slip-on sandals on her feet. Her sunglasses were giant and reflected the light in a metallic way, hiding her eyes. Even so, Yuffie could feel them on her, a grim stare full of scheming and revenge plans, as she walked closer.

"Oh, hi, Yuffie," Namine said with a sweet smile as they walked up. "Can I talk to you for a second-just us girls?" she wrapped her hands around Riku's upper arm and leaned playfully into him. "You don't mind if I steal your _girlfriend_ for a minute, do you Riku?"

"Uh," Riku said. Yuffie could tell he was as confused as she was. Were they supposed to pretend the fight with Tifa on Friday night hadn't happened?

"Just for a _minute,_" Namine said, tousling his hair. "I'm sure you two can be apart for _one minute_ without your cuteness dropping to dangerously low levels." She linked her arm through Yuffie's. "Wee need some _girl time._"

Riku stepped forward as if to pull Yuffie away, but Namine marched her off down the path toward the tennis courts too fast for either of them to object.

"Yuffie," Namine whispered with fake enthusiasm. "I heard a rumor that Riku's birthday is this Wednesday! Oh my God! You must be so excited. What a great opportunity to show what a terrific girlfriend you are, right? I'm sure you have some thing really amazing planned, don't you?"

Yuffie's heart sank. She had managed not to think about it all weekend, but now Riku's birthday was only two days away, and she still didn't have a present for him. Namine had zeroed in on her biggest worry.

"Um," she said, "well, I-"

"I just wanted you to know," Namine said, "that I am here to help. I love party planning and I am so good at it. I mean, you are throwing him a party, right? Guys love parties, especially surprise parties. Is it going to be at your house? Because if you want, we could have it at my house. My house is enormous and my parents are never home so they won't care."

"Oh, I don't -" Yuffie started.

"We have a ton of food, so don't worry about that. And I can take care of inviting everyone. I'll make sure it's the _right_ guest list. All you have to do is find a way to get him to my house. You're clever; you'll think of something." Namine shook her hair back from her face and smiled, the sunlight glinting off her sunglasses. "And by him a perfect present, of course. But I'm sure you already have that covered."

"But wait," Yuffie said. 'What if- I don't think he-"

"Wednesday, six o'clock," Namine said brightly. "Everyone will be there, so don't forget. It's going to be a great party. He'll feel so lucky to have you for his girlfriend." she patted Yuffie once on th head and turned and swept back down the path. Tifa passed her on the way, but Namine tilted her nose up and looked away as if Tifa were too insignificant to notice.

"What was that all about?" Tifa asked, coming up to Yuffie. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

"Can I borrow your cell phone?" Yuffie asked.

"Sure." Tifa fished it out of her bag and Yuffie dialed her home number quickly.

Her mom answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mum. Can I talk to Zack?"

"He's not here, dear. What's wrong?"

"He's not _there_? Where is he?" Yuffie was puzzled. Zack never got up that early on his own, and as far as she knew, he didn't have anywhere to go. She wondered if this had anything to do with whatever he'd been hiding from her the other day.

"I can tell him you called," Mrs. Kisargi said. "But maybe I can help with something?"

"No, that's okay," Yuffie said. "I'll talk to him when I get home. Bye, Mum."

Her mum sighed. "Bye, Yuffie."

Yuffie handed the phone back to Tifa. How could Zack not be there? She needed his advice so badly. Or Kairi's. That was who Yuffie really wanted to talk to- a girl who understood how complicated this was. What was Yuffie supposed to do now? She didn't want to lure Riku to Namine's for a surprise party. But if they didn't show up, it would be weird and embarrassing. And she had to come up with an idea for a present-an idea that said "girlfriend," not "best friend's sister."

"Come on," Tifa said, slipping the phone into her bag. "Tell me all about it as we walk. What's Namine done now?"

Yuffie found herself explaining Namine's whole party scheme. By the time they reached the tennis courts, Tifa was shaking her head.

"That is so typical Namine," she said. "She thinks she's being generous, but she ends up being controlling and scary." Yuffie somehow doubted that Namine was trying to be generous with this plan, but she didn't say anything. Tifa and Namine might still make up and be friends again, after all.

"And don't even try to tell her you want to do things your own way," Tifa continued. "She can't comprehend people disagreeing with her." Tifa put down her tennis racket and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "I don't know, Yuffie, you might have to go."

"Seriously?" Yuffie said. Somehow, she'd expected Tifa to tell her not to go.

"Well, unless you want to tell her yourself that you don't want to," Tifa said. "Or just let her plan it, and not show up, which would be kind of rough. But listen, it won't be that bad. Her parties always have great food and they have Ping-Pong and foosball in the basement. You could show up for a couple of hours and then take Riku out for ice cream afterward, just the two of you."

Yuffie felt ill. That sounded like some serious concentrated Namine time, which meant a ton of opportunities for Namine to do something mean to her.

"Don't worry," Tifa said. "Namine's crazy, but she's not evil."

_I'm not so sure about that,_ Yuffie thought.

"Hey," Leon said, slouching up to them. "I had fun on Sunday," he said to Yuffie.

Tifa raised her eyebrows.

"Washing my parents' car," Yuffie said quickly. "With Riku and Zack."

"Yeah, too bad," Leon said. "We might have had more fun just the two of us." He gave her arm a quick squeeze and then meandered away.

"What a flirt," Tifa whispered. When Yuffie's eyes widened, she added, "I mean him, not you. Like, she's taken, pal, back off. Right?"

Yuffie rubbed her arm and stared at Leon's retreating back. Did he really like her _that_ way? He seemed to... but why? He thought she was with Riku, so he shouldn't be flirting with her. It was all very confusing.

That afternoon they began the water volleyball tournament that Ariel had been talking about. Yuffie's team won their game, which made Riku splash around triumphantly in a totally adorable way.

As he dropped her off at home, Riku said, "Hey, Yuffie, ask Zack about watching those anime movies this weekend, okay?"

"Sure," she said. She watched him pedal away, waving when he looked back right before turning off onto his street.

To her surprise, Alanna and Thorn were on the porch. Their leashes were tied to the railing, and their squashed little faces were pressed against the screen door as if they'd been yearning to go back inside for days and days.

"Hey, guys," Yuffie said, crouching down and unclipping them. "What are you doing out here?" She scratched them behind their ears, and they both tried to climb on her knees and snuffle at her face.

The instant she swing the door open, both pugs bolted toward the living room. There was a yelp and then a thud. Yuffie ran after them and found her mom in a contorted position on the carpet with the dogs clambering all over her.

"Mom?" she gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes," Mrs. Kisargi said, untangling herself. She reached for the remote and paused the DVD. Yuffie realized that the people on-screen were all in leotards and were now frozen in the same weird position.

"What are you doing?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm _trying_ to do yoga," her mother said. "But certain _dogs_ were making it _very difficult._" Alanna snorted and wagged her tail triumphantly.

"Yoga?" Yuffie said, dropping her bag inside the door. "I thought you went for a class for that."

"Well, I got this DVD, so I thought I'd try it. It's very good if you can get through it without having your face licked off." Her mom gave Thorn a stern look, but the pug just sat there with a goofy expression.

"Can I watch?" Yuffie said. "Maybe I can distract the dogs."

"Of course," her mother said delightedly. "You can even join me if you like. I just started."

"Um... okay," Yuffie said. She had to admit she was curious. She sat down on the carpet next to her mother as Mrs. Kisargi skipped back to the beginning of the DVD.

"So how was tennis today?" Mrs. Kisargi asked.

"The same," Yuffie said. She imitated her mother's cross-legged position, trying to sit up tall and keep her back straight. The woman on the TV was yammering about breathing.

"Anything exciting happening?"

Yuffie debated with herself for a minute and then decided to share a small part of her problem with her mom.

"It's Riku's birthday on Wednesday," Yuffie said. "and I have to get him a present."

"Ah." her mother shook her head. "I made the same mistake with your father."

"Mistake?" Yuffie repeated.

"Starting to date him right before his birthday. Trying to come up with the perfect gift when you barely know a guy- it's terrible!"

"I wouldn't say I 'barely know' Riku," Yuffie pointed out.

"Of course dear. And he must be easier to shop for than you dad. I can't even get that man a tie without earning a lecture on appropriate colors for the office."

"Well, _I _thought the orange was cool," Yuffie said loyally. Dad had to buy all his own ties since that Christmas.

"Think about what Riku likes," Mrs. Kisargi said, "and what he's interested in. Something personal is always better than something expensive."

Then they had to stop talking because the woman on-screen was explaining a position called the 'downward dog,' which, as far as Yuffie could tell, was named that because it brought her mom's face down close to the floor, where Thorn and Alanna could easily lick it.

She thought about what her mother said. What did Riku like?

_If only the answer was me..._

**Ah! That was short! Again! Ah!**

**A fresh, out of the oven, big, delicious chocolate chip cookie to: **

**Warriorcat's Spirit**

**brisFH28**

**SecretAgent99**

**Ink**

**hikari-kasumi**

**I promise I'll try to get the next one up soon! But, that might be a problem, I've got homecoming this weekend. Sigh Great. **

**O! I have a question and I need your help, speaking of homecoming. I need help with my hair. Like, I have no idea what to do with it. I have brown hair, um, hmm, a little past shoulder length. And I usually have it either up in a pony tail, or down and straight. Ideas would be greatly appreciated! **

**Forever Yours,**

**Erin**

**ReviewsLove**


	10. Chapter 10

1**Hey! Yah, sorry, I couldn't do anything before homecoming. Seriously though, I don't' get why people get so worded up about that though, it's not that fun. Well, at least for me it wasn't. The guy I like didn't go because he didn't have a date. I went crazy when I found that out. **

**I don't own. **

Namine wasn't taking any chances. At lunch on Wednesday, she sat down across from Yuffie and Riku, even though Tifa was on the other side of Yuffie. Tifa and Yuffie exchanged glances. Namine hadn't spoken to Tifa since the incident at the movies, but Tifa still seemed to think they'd make up soon. Yuffie wasn't sure where she'd gotten that idea, since Yuffie had never seen Namine forgive anyone, but Tifa kept cheerfully saying, "Oh, Namine will come around."

"Tifa's an optimist," Zack had said when Yuffie had told him about that. "She can't tell when people are genuinely evil because she's too nice to be evil herself. That exactly the kind of person the genuinely evil types like the best."

"What on Leviathan are you talking about?" Yuffie had asked.

"It's in plenty of movies," Zack said with a shrug, keeping his eyes on their video game. "Tifa's like Queen Amidala in _Star Wars._ She couldn't tell Anakin was evil until it was too late, because she was too good of a person herself."

"Queen Amildala?" Yuffie said. "Tifa has way better fashion sense than her."

But perhaps Zack was right about Tifa's people sense. When Namine sat down, Tifa said, "Hey, Namine, how's it going?" and held out her bag of Mini Oreos. "Want one?"

Namine ignored her.

"Where's Leon?" she asked Yuffie.

"I'm not sure," Yuffie said, glancing at Tifa.

"Oh," Namine said. "I thought you might now."

_Why?_ Yuffie wondered. "Wakka probably kept him to help find the tennis ball he knocked into the bushes," she said. "He seemed kind of mad about that."

"Oh, Yuffie, dear," Namine said, all sugary and fake. "That reminds me. Don't forget to come by and borrow that book tonight." She winked in a really obvious way. "I should be home by _six._ So _don't forget._ It's very important."

"What book?" Riku asked. Yuffie could understand his confusion. For one, why would Namine be lending Yuffie a book? Would Namine even own a book?

"Um," she said. Namine narrowed her eyes and smiled and Yuffie, leaving her to flounder through a lame explanation. "Um," she said again. "It's- it's about volleyball, water volleyball, you know, for the tournament."

Tifa choked on her soda and got up quickly. Yuffie could see her shoulders shaking with laughter as she hurried off to the bathroom.

"They have books about pool volleyball?" Riku said skeptically.

"They do," Namine said. "And Yuffie is going to borrow mine."

"Okaaaaay," Riku said. "Anything to give us a competitive edge. We're going to win this thing, right, Yuffie?"

"Absolutely," she said, and he stole a carrot stick from her, grinning.

Yuffie glanced across the table as Namine, but the blonde girl was delicately crunching a piece of celery and didn't look like she was going anywhere. And really, the whole point of Yuffie's present for Riku was to prove her girlfriend status to Namine, so she might as well give it to him in front of him, no matter how awkward it made her feel.

"Here," she said, pulling a wrapped girft out of her shoulder bag and handing it to Riku. "Happy birthday!"

Riku looked surprised- "But!"

"I know we haven't been dating long," Yuffie said, trying to communicate, _Shut up and open it,_ with her eyes. "But hopefully you'll like it."

They'd already had a mini-birthday breakfast that morning, at Yuffie's house. Her mom had made banana pancakes for her and Riku and Zack and they'd stuck a candle in one and all sung "Happy Birthday" completely off key. Riku had probably thought that was the extent of his birthday celebrations. Boy, was he going to be surprised.

"Wow, thanks," he said, pulling off the ribbon. "You didn't have to do this."

"Of course she did," Namine interjected. "She's your _girlfriend_, Riku."

"Yeah," Yuffie said. "Exactly."

'Oh," he said. "Ah." Then, as he ripped off the wrapping paper: "Wait, is this. . . Tupperware?"

"Cool, right?" Yuffie said. "You can put food inside it, and it'll stay fresh. Isn't that a great idea? And look, the container is purple."

Riku gave her a puzzled look and she shook her head, laughing. "No, I didn't give you Tupperware for your birthday. Open the container, doofus."

He peeled back the plastic lid, and his face lit up exactly the way Yuffie had been hoping it would.

Inside, nestled in rows across the bottom, were eighteen small chocolate cupcakes. On the top of each one, Yuffie had written a letter in white chocolate frosting, so they spelled out HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKU!

"Oh my God," he said. "Yuffie, this is amazing. It's much too cool to eat."

"I hope not, because I'm planning to help you eat them," Yuffie said.

"What?" Namine said impatiently. "Let me see."

Riku tilted the container toward her so she could see the cupcake message. He had a cute triumphant-looking smile on his face. Yuffie guessed that she had played her part perfectly.

"Cupcakes?" Namine said. "How. . . sweet. What a clever way to save money, Yuffie. I'm sure Riku appreciates your . . . thriftiness."

"It's the best present I've ever gotten," Riku said, seeing Yuffie start to deflate. He took the first mini cupcake out, peeled away the cup, and bit off half of it. Then he held out the other half to Yuffie.

"Thanks," she said, turning pink. He betted her hand away and made her open her mouth so he could pop it in.

Zack and Tifa had helped her bake them, with her mom supervising. Yuffie suspected more chocolate had gone into Zack and Tifa than into the cupcakes, but at least they'd ended up with eighteen good enough to give to Riku.

"So what else did you get him?" Namine asked. "Anything . . . lasting?" her expression seemed to be saying, _Or is your relationship going to be as short-lived as these cupcakes? _

"I hope you didn't get me anything else," Riku said. "This is perfect enough for me."

The truth was Yuffie did have another present for him in her pocket. But she was less sure about that one. She'd bought it a while before because it had made her think of him when she'd seen it, but she'd never found the opportunity to give it to him. But then, the day before, she'd shown it to Tifa, who was convinced that he would love it. If he didn't, there was no way for Yuffie to get it back. And she kind of liked hiding it in her shoe box, next to the origami whale.

"I- I thought I'd give it to him later," Yuffie said.

"Oh, in _private?_" Namine said snidely.

Yuffie nodded.

"Uh-huh," Namine said. "I'm sure." She clearly didn't believe that Yuffie had anything else, but Yuffie didn't want to prove it badly enough to give Riku this present in front of her.

"Well," Namine said, collecting he lunch remains, "you can tell me what it is later, Riku. See you at six, Yuffie, dear- oh, and try to be punctual, will you?"

She swept off, evidently feeling that she'd seen enough. Yuffie felt sick just thinking about the evening. Who would Namine have invited? How would Riku react? He didn't love big gatherings of people any more than she did, although he was better at navigating through them. She wished there were a way to get out of it, but she hated the idea of a bunch of people standing around Namine's house wondering where they were blaming Yuffie for ruining the party.

"You don't have to give me anything else," Riku said seriously, taking her hand. "I really love the cupcakes."

"And Namine was convinced, don't you think?" Yuffie said. "That was girlfriendly of me, wasn't it?"

Riku looked down at their hands. "Yeah, it was," he said. "Good job. You, uh, nearly had me fooled too."

"I do have something else," Yuffie said. "But it might be kind of stupid. I don't know if you'll want it. If you don't want it, just give it back to me."

Riku grinned. "I'm sure if you picked it, it's awesome."

Hesitantly, she pulled a small cloth bag out of her shorts pocket and placed it in his hand. He untied the strings and poured out the contents onto the lunch table. A leather cord slithered out, and the small with wale strung on it made a clicking noise against the wood.

Riku touched the little whale, his smile growing. Yuffie thought it was made of whalebone of shell; anyway, it felt smooth and was polished to a shine. Its little tail was lifted in a happy way, and tiny flippers were carved in the side.

"It's a necklace," Yuffie said. "but it's supposed to be a guy necklace. That's what the salesperson told me. But you don't have to wear it; I know it's weird to get a guy jewelry. I thought Namine might make fun of me if I have it to you in front of her. But it made me think of you, because of the origami whales, but if you don't like it I can totally take it back-"

"Yuffie, I love it," he said, interrupting her babbling. "Will you put it on me?"

She blinded at him as he lifted the leather cord around his neck. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course," he said. "I want to show off my girlfriend's awesome taste."

He scooted around with his back to her, so he didn't see her face as she took the ends of the cord. She felt so strange, finally giving this to him. What if he thought it was just a pretend present? What if he had no idea that it actually meant something to her? How could he know? She had always imagined giving this to him and telling him at the same time that she'd liked him for ages, that she'd been saving the necklace all that time. But she obviously couldn't tell him that now. He thought they were only pretending.

She tied the ends of the cord in a knot, carefully keeping a finger between the knot and his skin so she wouldn't catch any of the soft goulden brown hairs on the back of his neck.

It looked perfect on him. The whale hung just below the hollow of his throat, and it didn't look girly at all, which Yuffie had worried about. Riku just looked even more handsome, like he'd walked straight out of some CW beach show.

"Thanks, Yuffie," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her n for a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt the muscles of his back below her palms. "This is the greatest birthday," Riku said.

_I hope you still think so after tonight,_ Yuffie said.

**Oh Jeebus, it's short again. I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Maybe I'll have it up today, or tomorrow, because I have a long weekend! Thank you Oprah for Columbus day. XD**

**Fall Out Boy Concert Tickets to: **

**brisFH28**

**Dark Ambition**

**Ink**

**hikari-kasumi**

**SecretAgent99**

**Warriorcat's Spirit**


	11. Chapter 11

1**Okay, this would of been up much sooner, but I had typed it all and went to hit save and it went, 'Access Denied You Do Not have the rights to do this' WTF! I've been putting up the disclaimers!**

**I don't own, Happy computer?!**

"Have I mentioned that I don't get this?" Riku said as they parked their bikes at the bottom of Namine's long driveway. "Tell me again why you're borrowing a book from Namine?"

Yuffie shrugged. "It seemed easier than saying no to her." Well, that part was true. Luckily, Riku had insisted on coming with her; he didn't want to leave her alone with Namine, which she appreciated.

"I guess," Riku said. "Man, her house is huge."

The locked their bikes to the fence beside the driveway. The path up to Namine's front door was made of neat zigzagging bricks and wound around several flower beds before reaching the tall marble columns and gigantic gilt-encrusted doorway.

"Isn't this a little weird?" Riku whispered to Yuffie as they followed the path. "Like they're forcing their guests to take the scenic route and admire the flowers? What if you just want to get to the door already?"

"Maybe it's a test to make sure that you _really_ want to get there," Yuffie joked.

"I'm guessing they don't have many visitors, then," Riku said with a smile.

Yuffie rang the doorbell. There was a long pause, and then the curtain beside the door was whisked aside and a nervous female face- red-haired, big-nosed- peeked out before getting yanked back.

Another pause. The door opened.

The redhead was standing there bobbing and bowing, looking terrified. She was wearing a shapeless maid's uniform and an apron that she kept twisting in her hands.

"Oh, get out of the way, Greta," Naminé snapped, popping out from behind the door. "How hard is it to let a guest in? I mean, seriously. _Hello,_ Riku!"

"Hey," he said, taking Yuffie's hand.

Yuffie felt instantly awkward, as she was sure Naminé had intended. Yuffie was still wearing her bathing suit from earlier that day, with a white T-shirt and red shorts over it. Naminé, on the other hand, was wearing a sleeveless, formfitting white sheath dress that had side slits all the ways up her legs and an oval cutout from her neck nearly halfway down her chest. Her shoes were very high white espadrilles. She looked like she'd just stepped out of a movie. Yuffie glanced down at her sneakers, embarrassed.

"Come on back to the pool," Naminé said. She pushed her sleek blonde hair back and waved her hand, leading the way through the cavernous house.

"I guess her obsessions are genetic," Riku whispered to Yuffie. The whole house was white- white leather couches, white marble staircases, white sild lampshades, white bearskin rugs. The only art on the walls were large black-and-white photographs of Naminé, her older sister and her parents, all in perfect frozen poses with perfect frozen smiles. Yuffie got the impression that if she touched anything, she'd either break it or leave dirty fingerprints all over it.

Naminé flung open the double doors to the patio, whirled around, and cried, "Surprise!"

_"Surprise!"_ yelled the crowd of people gathered outside. There were about thirty people scattered around the pool. Yuffie recognized most of them from school, but she wasn't sure she'd ever spoken to half of them. She wondered if Riku had.

Riku's mouth dropped open.

"Happy birthday, Riku," Naminé cooed. She wrapped her hands around his arm and tugged him away from Yuffie. "Come on, say hello to everyone. They're here to celebrate you! Yuffie can have you back later."

Riku gave Yuffie a baffled look and she spread her hands helplessly. "It was Naminé's idea," she said.

"Of course it was," Naminé said. "I just _love_ throwing parties. And Yuffie didn't have any idea what to do, so I thought I should help." She dragged Riku down the patio steps to the edge of the pool, where a group of sporty types started slapping him on the back and offering him drinks.

Yuffie glanced around and, to her relief, spotted Zack off by himself on a lounge chair.

"Thank Leviathan you're here," she said, sitting on the edge of the chair next to him.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," he muttered, poking the ice in his glass with a small pink umbrella.

"Hey, this is all your fault, Mr. Bright Ideas," Yuffie said. "You're the reason Naminé is out to get me, so the least you can do is show up to one party."

"You should have seen the look on her face," he said with a grin. "When she opened the door and saw me there- I seriously thought she was going to pretend i was invisible and just slam it shut again. But I was like, 'Hey, Naminé, thanks for throwing the cool party,' and walked right in."

"You didn't!" Yuffie said, impressed.

"I did. She kind of harrumphed and waved in this direction. So I came out, got a soda, and I've been sitting here ever since."

"Do we know anyone else here?" Yuffie asked, drawing her legs up on the chaise lounge.

"Depends on your definition of 'know'" Zack said. "For instance, Selphie Sorrento is here."

Yuffie felt a twinge of jealousy. Riku had dated Selphie for four months. She was part Destiny, part ballerina, and all gorgeous but way too demanding, snobby and cold for Riku. Yuffie had never understood why he'd liked her in the first place.

"Really?" she said. "Is she dating Cloud, like Naminé promised?"

"I haven't seen him," Zack said, shaking his head.

Selphie passed them just then, but she didn't bother to glance down and acknowledge their presence. She patted her smooth bun of glossy brown hair and sailed over to Riku, greeting him with a large smile as if she hadn't dumped him only a couple of months earlier.

"I hate parties," Zack said.

"I just hate these kinds of parties," Yuffie said. "Stand, hold a drink, smile painfully, look interested in boring chitchat, comment on the weather, avoid the subject of school, wish desperately that there were any good movies to talk about, shift drink to other hand, wonder how many peanuts one can eat without looking like a ravenous hippo, nod politely, stand some more."

"Speaking of peanuts," Zack said, "check out the table behind us."

Yuffie swiveled around and discovered a low plastic table (white, of course) with three trays of appetizers on it.

"Wow, excellent location-scouting, Zack," she said, snagging a pastry ball that turned out to have sausage in the middle.

"I thought so," he said with a modest nod.

After about twenty minutes, Riku finally managed to fight his way over to them.

"I can't believe you abandoned me like that," he said flopping down on the ground next to Yuffie. He leaned back against her legs. "Do you know how many times I've had to say, 'Yeah, it _has_ been hot this summer, hasn't it?' in the last ten minutes?"

"This will make you feel better," Yuffie said, handing him a crab dumpling.

"Thanks," he said. "And thanks for the party."

"It really wasn't my idea," she said. "I'm sorry for letting you be surprised."

"It's okay," he said. "I've never been to a Naminé McKennis party, but I guess people weren't exaggerating about the food. What are those?"

"Something involving cheese," Yuffie said, passing him the tray.

"Awesome," he said. "If you can make it to the other side of the pool, there are mini hamburgers and tiny French friends to match."

"Just think," Zack said, "if you dated Naminé, all this could be yours."

_Which is exactly the point of all this, I'm sure,_ Yuffie thought. How could she compete with flawless beauty, impeccable fashion sense, and a house like this? Her little cupcakes didn't begin to compare.

"Yeah," Riku said, "but then I'd have to date Naminé."

As if on cue, Naminé swayed her way through the crowd and dropped a large box in Riku's lap. "Riku, darling, here's your birthday present," she purred.

"Oh," he said. "You didn't really-"

"Of course I did!" She crouched beside him, revealing a long slim line of her leg. "Open it at once."

With an expression of a guy who was pretty sure his present was about to explode, Riku hesitantly peeled the glittering gold-and-white wrapping paper off and opened the box.

"Whoa," he said. "Seriously?"

Nestled in the thin folds of crepe paper was a black leather jacket.

"Happy birthday, Riku," Naminé said with a triumphant smile. "It's all the way from Olympus. And very expensive."

"I'll bet," Riku said. Yuffie could tell he was feeling uncomfortable. She wasn't' exactly thrilled herself. It would take her several lifetimes to teach little kids martial arts to get enough money for a present like that.

"How did you get him a present from Olympus?" Zack asked curiously.

Naminé gave him a disdainful look. "We had it in our emergency girt drawer. I think it'll fit you perfectly, Riku, dear. Let's go find a mirror and try it on! Come on, come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled. With a sigh, he climbed to his feet and followed her.

"Riku, darling," Zack said, imitating her, "come into my lair and let me tie you up."

Yuffie saw a blur of motion out of the corner of her eye, but before she could react, a pair of male arms had seized her and swung her up off her feet.

"Put me down!" she protested, shoving Leon's shoulders. He tightened his grip on her and gave her his sly smile.

"Feel like going swimming?" he said.

"No," she said. "Do _not_ throw me in the pool, Leon."

"But don't you want to cool off?" he said, swinging her dangerously close to the edge. "I think I owe you a soaking."

"You do not!" she said, struggling to get down. "We're totally even! Leon!"

"She doesn't want to get wet, man," Zack said.

"What do you know about it?" Leon said, but he put her down. She stepped out of arms reach quickly. "Aw, I'm just kidding around, Yuffie."

"Well, it wouldn't be funny," she said. Yes, he was kind of joking, but she was sure he would happily have dumped her into the pool without even thinking about the fact that she didn't have a change of clothes or that she'd look like an idiot in front of everyone. A wet idiot.

"Have you seen the basement?" Leon asked cheerfully. "It's totally awesome."

"Not yet," Yuffie said.

"I'll show you," he said, taking her elbow. "There's foosball and Ping-Pong and air hockey and Ms. Pac-Man and pinball-"

"Zack, don't you want to come?" Yuffie said, seeing that her brother wasn't standing to follow them.

"I'm going to get one of those hamburgers first," Zack said, apparently missing the significance of her look. Yuffie sighed inwardly. Tifa would of understood! "I'll find you in a minute."

"Okay. Bring me one too," she said. "Soon." Leon gave her a weird look and she added, "I mean, because I'm starving-you know, totally starving."

"Sure," Zack said.

Yuffie reluctantly followed Leon down a few steps to a lower patio paved with sparkling gray stone. A set of glass doors led into the basement, which, to her dismay, was empty. She expected to find other partygoers in there playing the games.

"Isn't it cool?" Leon said, wandering over to the foosball table. He spun a row of players around and then looked up and grinned at her. "Want to play?"

Yuffie felt bad. Leon hadn't been anything but nice to her. Why did she keep feeling uncomfortable around him? Was it because he seemed to like her? Or could it be because she liked him? She tried poking that thought, but her feelings for Leon still weren't anything like her feelings for Riku. Still, here was a cute guy flirting with her. She could at least be nice back.

"Okay, sure," she said, going around to the other side of the table. Leon fished a ball out of the side pocket and dropped it in.

Yuffie wasn't really good at foosball, but Leon was hilariously bad. He basically played by spinning the players around and around as fast as he could. She couldn't help laughing at him, but luckily he didn't get offended.

She was winning 8-4 when a phone rang somewhere in the far corner of the room. Leon spun him players one more time and then announced, "I'm bored. Let's check out Ms. Pac-Man."

"Oh, okay," Yuffie said. She followed him over to the arcade game, which had a place of honor in the center of the room, its back against a column. Just as she got up behind him, he turned and caught her wrists in his hands.

"Yuffie," he said, "why don't you like me?"

She had been about to pull away, but when he said that, she stopped, feeling guilty.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I do like you."

"But only as a friend-right?"

"Well," she said awkwardly," Leon, I'm-I'm dating Riku." _Not to mention I'm secretly on a quest to convince him he's my soul mate. _

"Forget Riku," Leon said. "What if he weren't in the picture? Huh? What if you'd met me first?"

"I don't know," Yuffie said. "I mean, I didn't, so- and Riku is- I'm sorry, Leon, but-"

Suddenly the door from the patio opened. Leon dropped her hands like lit firecrackers and sprang away from her as if he'd just been caught stealing diamonds.

It was Riku . . . and Selphie Sorrento.

**Cliff hanger! MUHAHAHA! Urgh, I don't like that phrase. Cliff hanger. Hmmm. What am I supposed to call it then? What do you think?**

**Only six chapters left! Ooo, that will come up fast. **

**I'll try to get rid of this . . . . . hanger soon. More school tomorrow. Ick. **

**Maple Candy to: **

**Warriorcat's Spirit**

**Treasure Princess**

**Dark Ambition**

**hikari-kasumi**

**brisFH28**

**SecretAgent99**

**Lifes.Lover**

**Seriously, I love you guys so much! You don't know how much these reviews mean to me! Hugs**

**Erin**


	12. Chapter 12

1**This has nothing to do with the story whatsoever, but go to Youtube or iTunes or whatever you want to use to listen to this, but go, and listen to Truly Madly Deeply by CASCADA. It's sooo romantic. And Break Up. That's a good song too. Oh crap, on towards the next chapter!**

**I DON'T OWN THE SMEXY RIKU, sadly. **

"Riku!" Yuffie said.

"Oh, man," Leon said. "We're so busted."

"What-no!" Yuffie said. "What are you talking about."

Riku hesitated inside the doorway, looking confused. Selphie still had one hand on the doorknob, and the other was resting lightly on Riku's shoulder as if she owned him- as if he were her car, or her horse, or her umbrella stand.

"I guess we're not going to get any privacy in here, Riku," Selphie said in a murmur that Yuffie could clearly hear.

Yuffie felt her heart sink. Riku and Selphie had been looking for privacy? Why? Did she want him back? More importantly. . . did he want her back?

She couldn't blame him. A real girlfriend sounded much better than a pretend girlfriend that he didn't want to date at all, even if that real girlfriend

was an ice queen like Selphie.

What was he thinking right then? Was he disappointed that they were interrupted? And hid he really think she and Leon . . . ?

She couldn't tell from his expression, although she thought he looked a little bit mad.

There was a tense pause, and then Riku seemed to take a breath and come back to the room, blinking. He gave his shoulders a small shake that dislodged Selphie's hand, and he stepped across the space to Yuffie.

"Hey," he said, and his smile made the knot of worry in her stomach melt away.

"Hey," she said, smiling back at him. He took her hand and turned to Selphie.

"Selphie, you remember Yuffie," he said. Selphie lifted her nose and looked down at Yuffie. She seemed even taller than Yuffie remembered, and she was also elegantly dressed, in skinny jeans, a long yellow top, and a sleek silver belt. Riku had tried to bring her out with Yuffie and Zack a couple of times, but that had been a disaster. Selphie clearly had no interest in talking to either of them, whereas Riku seemed more interested in their conversation than hers. That was close to the end of their relationship.

"Yeeeess. Naminé told me you were dating. . . her." Selphie said. "Is it true?"

_No,_ Yuffie thought sadly. _It's not true. If it were, this would be the best moment ever, you skinny little bitch. _

"Yup," Riku said with no hesitation. "Yuffie is my girlfriend." He shot a glare at Leon, as if that was a reminder for him, too.

"That's right," Yuffie said. "He's with me." she couldn't resist giving Selphie an enormous smile - a smile that said, _That's right, you lost him and now he's mine. _

Still, Yuffie wondered if Riku felt as confident as he looked. The whole scheme had been for Naminé's benefit, to protect him at summer camp. He probably hadn't expected the entire school to find out. Now everyone, including Selphie and whatever girl he'd like next, really would think he'd dated her. Was he embarrassed about that?

The patio door opened and Naminé came in, followed by a handful of other people. One of them being Zack, who wandered over to Yuffie with a plate full of mini food.

"It's about time you showed up," she hissed.

"Believe it or not, someone actually spoke to me," he said. "I wish I could tell you who, but it wasn't that memorable a conversation."

"Oh, _there_ you are, Riku," Naminé said. "I saw Selphie whisking you away and I was like, 'Oh no, we're not going to see _them_ again for the rest of the night!'" She gave Yuffie a sly look.

"We just couldn't resist the air-conditioning," Riku said.

"Me, too," Naminé chirped. "Hey, who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

There was a chorus of "ooh, me!"s.

"Truth or Dare?" Riku said skeptically. "That's a little childish, don't you think?" **Screw you Riku, some of us still like to play Truth or Dare, even at 14. XD**

"Not if you play it right," Naminé said with a coquettish smile. She plopped herself down on one of the fluffy white couches. "Come sit here with me, birthday boy." She patted the cushion next to her.

Riku glanced at Yuffie. "We can go back outside," he said in a low voice.

"Wait, I want to play," Zack interjected in a whisper. "I've never been to a party with Truth or Dare before."

'I don't think you want to play Naminé's version," Yuffie said softly to him.

"Come on guys," Zack whined. "Just for a minute? Please?"

"It's up to you, Yuffie," Riku said. "Whatever you decide."

"Um-okay," Yuffie said. "Maybe it'll be fun." _Doubtful. . . but if it cheers Zack up, it might be worth it. _

Selphie and Leon were already settling on beanbags on the floor, and other people had taken the other couches and chairs. Naminé patted the cushion beside her again, batting her eyelashes at Riku.

"Scoot over," Riku said to her firmly, holding Yuffie's hand.

Naminé sighed huffily and slid to the side so Riku and Yuffie could both sit down. Zack dropped to the carpet at their feet.

"All right, I'll go first," Naminé said. "Selphie, truth or dare?"

Yuffie breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She'd been sure Naminé would go after her first.

"Dare," Selphie said.

"Okay" Naminé said. "I dare you to take off your shirt."

Before Yuffie could even blink, Selphie had unclipped her belt and pulled off the yellow top. Underneath she was wearing a pink polka-dot bikini top.

"No fair!" Naminé protested. "You're wearing your bathing suit!"

"As if I would have taken off my top otherwise!" Selphie said in a mockingly scandalized tone. "Okay, my turn. Riku."

Yuffie's heart sank. Would she make him kiss Naminé? Or her? She didn't want her first kiss with Riku to be on a dare in front of all these people.

"Truth," Riku said.

_Also dangerous, _Yuffie thought. _Considering how much truth we're hiding here. _

"Truth," Selphie said slowly. "All right. Of all the girls in this room, who do you think is the prettiest? Be honest."

She and Naminé both looked expectant. Of the two of them, Yuffie would probably say Selphie, because Naminé's prettiness was harder around the edges, and Selphie had really long eyelashes. But of all the girls in the room, Yuffie would actually pick the brown haired girl on the sofa opposite her. Not only was she pretty but she also looked nice instead of scary. Yuffie thought her name might be Brianna, and she might be on the dance team-

"Yuffie," Riku said. "Of course."

"Of course!" Namine parroted in an offended tone. "You don't have to say that just because she's your girlfriend. You're supposed to answer _truthfully,_ Riku. I'm sure Yuffie wouldn't want you to _lie._"

"I'm not lying," Riku said, putting his arm around Yuffie's shoulders. "I'd think she was the prettiest even if she weren't my girlfriend. I love how beautiful her hair is, her pretty brown eyes, and the cutest nose, and just a sprinkling of freckles, and the best smile-"

"Gag me with an artificial sweetener already," Naminé said, rolling her eyes. Yuffie was sure she'd turned a brilliant shade of red, but she kepy her head resting on Riku's shoulder so she wouldn't have to meet anyone's eyes. Naminé waved her hands. "Fine, whatever, blah blah blah, move on. Your turn."

"Okay," Riku said. "Zack."

Zack looked pleased. He thought seriously for a moment and then said, "Dare."

"Hmmm," Riku said. "Let's see. I dare you to. . ." He looked around the room thoughtfully and pointed. "I dare you to kiss Bell."

The brown haired dancer turned pink. _Brianna, Bell, I was close,_ Yuffie thought.

Zack stood up awkwardly and so did Bell. He stepped over the rug and leaned forward; she leaned forward, too, and they ended up bumping lips more than kissing. Still, Yuffie could tell that Zack was trying not to smile when he sat back down. She realized that Riku had done him a favor, especially by picking the nicest girl in the room. Selphie or Naminé would have refused to kiss him, which would have been terrible.

"Zack, it's your turn to ask someone," Yuffie said, poking his shoulder.

"Right, okay," he said. "Uh-"

"And don't pick your sister," Naminé said snidely. "Act like you actually know anybody else for once."

Zack flushed. "Naminé," he said.

"Dare," she said promptly.

"Um." Zack picked at the carpet. "I dare you to tell us who the hottest guy in the room is."

"That's just a truth dressed up as a dare," Naminé complained.

"That's my dare," Zack said stubbornly.

"Fine," Naminé said. "I pick Leon. Now it's my turn. Yuffie, darling, truth or dare?"

Leon was grinning. He looked for the first time like he'd noticed that Naminé was interested in him. Yuffie was surprised that Naminé hadn't picked Riku as the hottest guy, but she wasn't surprised that she was the next to go. She had a feeling that that was what this had all been leading up to. "Um, truth," she said. She did not want to do anything Naminé might dare her to do.

"Figures," Naminé said, rolling her eyes again. "Okay, let me think." She tapped her chin with a manicured fingernail. 'Yuffie, Yuffie. All right, tell us the truth." She leaned forward. "How long have you been in love with Riku?"

Cold prickles ran down Yuffie's spine. Now what? Should she lie and say it had only been a couple of weeks? Should she tell the truth and admit that it had been years? Would Riku figure she was lying no matter what she said? Or would her voice give her away?

"Go on, Yuffie, tell us," Naminé said.

Yuffie's eyes went to Selphie, who was pretending to look bored. Would it be embarrassing to admit that she'd liked him while he had been dating Selphie? She tipped back her head and looked at Riku.

His smoky-gray eyes were watching her. He leaned his head against hers and whispered, "Don't worry."

Whatever that mean, it decided her. She would tell the truth.

"As long as I've known him," she said, lowering her gaze to meet Naminé's.

She felt his arm tighten around her, and he rubbed her shoulder in a way that she found reassuring.

"Aww," Naminé said. "How adorable. Or perhaps I mean pathetic."

"I don't think so," Riku said. "I feel the same way."

"Whatever, it's not your truth," Naminé snapped. "Yuffie, hurry up."

"Leon," Yuffie said. A great idea had just occurred to her. If Riku did think anything had been happening with Leon, this should convince him otherwise.

"Dare," Leon said, smiling crookedly.

"I dare you to kiss Naminé," she said.

He looked surprised. So did Naminé. So did Riku. A perfect trifecta of startled expressions.

But Leon got up without protesting and sauntered over to their couch. As he leaned over Naminé, Riku whispered to Yuffie," Let's get out of here."

She nodded and pulled herself up, tapping Zack on the shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Naminé said, shoving Leon away mid-kiss. "Riku, you can't leave your party- it's just started."

"Sorry," Riku said. "I promised my parents I'd be home for a birthday dinner." He lifted he palms up as the others groaned. "What can I do? If I'd known about this, I would have planned differently." He helped Yuffie to her feet.

"Well, then Yuffie should stay," Naminé said with narrowed eyes. "Since she didn't schedule you better."

"She's invited for dinner," Riku said smoothly. "You know. . . because she's my girlfriend."

Naminé scowled, and Yuffie hid her smile. How did he manage to be so perfect?

"Have fun, guys!" Riku said. "Thanks for the party!"

"Bye," Zack said with a wave. Bell wiggled her fingers at him and he blushed back.

"See you tomorrow," Yuffie said. Leon half saluted at her. He looked lazy and carefree, as if their intense conversation earlier hadn't happened.

The flustered maid let them out, and as the front door closed behind them, all three let out relieved sighs. Yuffie started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zack asked.

"We're such freaks," Yuffie said. "Normal kids would be psyched about a party, but we can't wait to leave."

"That's because it's a Naminé party," Riku said. "I'd rather not be normal than be like those boring people in there. Oh, oops-I forgot my jacket."

"The expensive leather jacket?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, the one Naminé just happened to have lying around," Riku said. "Quick, let's go before she realizes and chases after us with it."

"But it's your birthday," Yuffie said. "Don't you want to hang out with everyone?"

"Yes," Riku said, "if by 'everyone' you mean you guys."

"Sadly, I can't," Zack said. "I've, uh, got stuff to do."

They had reached their bikes now. Zack's was hidden in back of the garage, next to a couple of others.

"What stuff?" Yuffie asked. "What stuff could you possibly have to do in the middle of the summer?"

"Just stuff, okay?" Zack said defensively.

"Our hardworking friend Zack," Riku said. "Is it film-related?"

"No," Zack said. "And maybe if I weren't a moron, I wouldn't have to work so hard." He kicked off his bike and pedaled away fast.

Yuffie and Riku exchanged puzzled glances.

"Any idea what that was about?" she said.

"Nope."

"He's been acting like that for a week," she said. "I wish he'd tell me what's going on."

"At least you're not ditching me yet," he said. "Want to get ice cream?"

"You don't really have to be home for dinner?"

"Not till nine," he said. "Mom's on call until then." His mother was a nurse at the local hospital. "And I assume you told yours that you were going to a party."

Yuffie laughed. "She couldn't have been more excited if I'd told her I'd won an Oscar. 'My Yuffie! A party!' If I'd given her time to shop, I can't imagine what she would have come up with."

"But then I'd have been suspicious," Riku said.

"Exactly," Yuffie said. "So instead you got shlubby T-shirt-and-shorts girlfriend."

"You mean adorable girlfriend," he said with a grin, and pushed off.

Yuffie's heart ached as she watched him sail down the block. _Why does he have to be so cute? Why can't this be real? When is it going to end?_

_And. . . what's going to happen to me when this is over? _


	13. Chapter 13

1**Here you go! I feel bad for not updating in awhile and leaving that ... hanger, so I updated twice! **

**P.S. there's only 4 chapters left! **

**Disclaimer: Me don't own, sadly. **

Friday morning arrived.

"Are you ready?" Riku aid as Yuffie walked down the steps of the porch.

"Ready?" she asked.

"For the pool volleyball final!" he said. "We're going to win! Rarrr!" he did a cute goofy victory dance, crashed into his bike, and tipped over onto the lawn. She giggled.

"It's like I always say," Riku said from the grass. "Coordination, grace, the ability to stay upright... all totally unnecessary in the pool."

"I think our team would have a better chance of winning if I _didn't_ play," Yuffie said.

"No way," he said, scrambling to his feet. "You have to play. You're essential. You're the heart and soul of the team! Besides, we need five players or Ariel will disqualify us. You know her; she's a stickler for rules." He grinned and she smacked his shoulder.

"Oh, it's nice to be so vital," Yuffie said.

As he pedaled down the driveway, she checked her shoulder bag again. Her black bathing suit, a book to read, sunscreen, and a change of clothes were all there. Why did she have the weird feeling that something was missing?

She must be imagining things. She waved to Zack, who was standing in his window, and took off after Riku.

During tennis, she left her bag, as usual, with the other bags, over by the benches under the shelter. She could see it from the courts, but she didn't pay much attention to it, since she was focusing on trying to hit the ball.

It wasn't' until the girls went into the changing room at the pool that Yuffie opened her bag again.

A sick, nervous feeling shot through her stomach.

Her bathing suit was missing!

She shoved the rest of her things aside, feeling around at the bottom of the bag. Then she sat down on the bench, and dumped it out, putting everything back in piece by piece.

It was definitely, definitely gone.

Her breathing seemed to have sped up and she felt on the verge of panic. Without the bathing suit, she couldn't play, which meant letting down Riku and the team. Sure, it was only a dumb volleyball game, but she would still feel awful about it. And Ariel was going to be mad. Yuffie wondered if you could get detention at summer camp.

"Oh _dear,_" Namine said, and Yuffie turned around to find her leaning against the nearest mirror. "What on earth's the matter. You look so pale, Yuffie, dear."

Tifa popped her head out of a stall a few doors down, as if the tone of Namine's voice had aroused her suspicions.

"My bathing suit," Yuffie said. "It's gone, but I'm so sure I packed it this morning..." A horrible suspicion hit her. She looked up at Namine, whose face concerned expression couldn't hide the smirk in her cold blue eyes. "Did- did y-"

"And it's your only one, isn't it?" Namine said sweetly. "That is _so _sad. What _are_ you going to do? Your poor boyfriend is so excited about winning this tournament. Oh, _dear_."

"Namine!" Tifa said, stomping over. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Namine said, batting her eyelashes. "Poor Yuffie has lost her bathing suit. And I'm still not speaking to you. Oh, I have a great idea, Yuffie."

"'Great' meaning 'humiliating,' I'm sure," Tifa said, her arms crossed.

"Why don't we check the lost and found?" Namine said, ignoring Tifa. She pranced over to a large cardboard box in the corner. "Maybe your bathing suit is here... or maybe there's _another_ one you can wear!" With a flourish, she yanked a bathing suit out of the box and brandished it at Yuffie.

It was the most hideous thing Yuffie had ever seen. It was mustard yellow with a giant bright pink flowers all over it. There were ruffles at the sleeves, ruffles around the waist, ruffles at the thigh. And it was obviously about three sizes too big for Yuffie.

"Perfect!" Namine exclaimed. "I mean, considering you don't have anything else. I guess you either wear this, or you ruin everything for your boyfriend. Hmmmm." she touched one of her long, manicured fingernails to her chin and pretended to look thoughtful, which on Namine looked more like she was trying to pick a new nail color.

"Namine, give her back her bathing suit," Tifa snapped. "Give it back right now."

"_I _don't have it," Namine said. "I suppose you could search all over Summerlodge for it... It must be around here somewhere, right?" she smiled, and Yuffie felt cold all over.

What was she going to do? She'd never get Namine to giver her suit, and it must be hidden somewhere hard to find. But she did not want to wear the yellow flowered monstrosity. If she had any chance of Riku ever wanting to really date her, his seeing her in that would definitely kill it.

Tifa looked as worried as Yuffie felt. A whistle blew out by the pool

"Yuffie, I have to go out there," Tifa said. Her team was up first, playing another team for third place. "You have a little while before your team has to play. You'll think of something, don't worry." Tifa started toward the door, then turned and hurried back. She dug into her bag, and pulled out her cell phone, and pressed it into Yuffie's hand. "In case you need it," she whispered. "And I've changed my mine. Namine is crazy _and_ evil." she gave Yuffie a quick hug and ran out to the pool.

Namine dropped the yellow bathing suit on the bench next to Yuffie. "See you out there," she said smugly, and strolled after Tifa, winding her lavender towel around her waist as she went.

Yuffie stared down at the phone in her hand.

There was one other option...

She touched the yellow bathing suit and pulled her hand back with a shudder. Had Namine planted it in the lost and found box? Was it just her luck that there was really something so hideous in there? Did that mean someone else had worn it before? It gave her the heebie-jeebies just thinking about wearing it.

She switched on the phone and dialed home.

She was hoping Zack would answer, but instead it was her mom's cheery voice that said, "Hello, hello, Kisargi residence!"

"Hi, Mom," Yuffie said, wincing. "Um-is Zack there?"

"No, he's not, sweetie. Is everything okay? Aren't you supposed to be in some activity class right now?"

"Yeah," Yuffie said slowly. Where the hell was Zack again, in the middle of the day? If only he were there, she wouldn't have to let her mom know what she'd done with the red bikini. But she had no choice.

With a sigh, Yuffie said, "Mom, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure honey. What is it?"

"I, um, I forgot my bathing suit."

"And you have the pool volleyball finals today, don't you?" her mom said. Yuffie could never predict what her mother would remember and what would fly out of her brain the minute it went in.

"That's right," Yuffie said. "So I need the red bikini. Could you bring it to me?"

"Absolutely," her mom said. She sounded so pleased to help. Yuffie felt extra guilty about what was going to happen next. "Where is it?"

"In my room," Yuffie said. She could hear her mom's footsteps going up the stairs, and the creak of her hinges as Mrs. Kisargi went itno her room.

"Is it in the closet?"

"Um. No," Yuffie said. "It's... under the bed."

There was a pause. Yuffie heard rummaging noises, and then another pause. Finally her mother said, "Yuffie, it still has the tags on."

Yuffie could picture her mother standing in her bedroom, holding the red bikini with a crestfallen look on her face.

"I know Mom," Yuffie said. "I'm sorry."

"You haven't worn it?"

"I've been wearing the black one, but I really want to wear that one today."

"Oh, Yuffie" her mom said. "You don't have to wear it if you don't' like it."

"I do!" Yuffie said. "I mean, I need it! As soon as possible. Please, Mom?"

"I'll be right there," her mom said.

Yuffie hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. She dreaded the thought of wearing the bikini, but it couldn't be as embarrassing as the mustard-yellow ruffles.

Out by the pool, Namine was lounging on the bleachers next to Leon. She raised her eyebrows at Yuffie and made ruffling motions with her hands next to her shoulders.

Yuffie scooted up to Ariel, who was watching the volleyball with intensity of a bird of prey.

"I forgot my bathing suit," Yuffie said. "My mom's bringing it. Can I go meet her?"

Ariel barked, "Yes! Hurry, but don't run! And don't do it again!" without taking her eyes off the game.

Yuffie ran down the path to the parking lot, ignoring Ariel's instructions. She had been standing there for only a minute when her mother pulled in. Yuffie nearly threw herself through the driver's-side window, she was so pleased to see her.

"Thank you Mom!" she cried. "You saved me, you really did!"

"Are you sure you want this?" Mrs. Kisargi said, holding the bikini out of arm's reach. "We shouldn't cut the tags off if you just want to return it."

"I do want it," Yuffie said, leaning in the window. "I do, I promise. Please, please, please!"

"All right," her mom said, cutting off the tags with a pair of scissors. "But, Yuffie you should always tell me if I get you something you don't like."

"Impossible," Yuffie said, grabbing the bikini and kissing her mom on the cheek. "Thank you! Bye!" she ran back across the parking lot and all the way back to the swimming pool, although she remembered to slow down as she passes Ariel.

Had that been a surprise look on Namine's face as she went by? Yuffie hoped so. She couldn't wait for Namine to realize that her evil plan had been foiled. Unless, fo course, the bikini looked as terrible as Yuffie was afraid it would.

She jumped into a stall and undressed quickly, carefully putting her bead necklace in the zipper pocket of her bag. The top of the bikini was a halter top, but luckily not the kind you had to tie in the back. Yuffie was always afraid those would come undone- or, with her luck, Namine would probably untie it when her back was turned. But this just slid over her neck, and the back was a hood that even Namine couldn't undo without Yuffie catching her.

The bottom was simple and fit her perfectly, with a cute decorative knot tied at either hip. And the whole thing was a solid wine red, which, if Yuffie had, _had,_ to pick a bikini, was what she would have picked.

The whistle blew out by the pool. The first game must be over. Panic hit Yuffie again. Now she had to talk out there like this! She glanced down at her stomach and wondered what kind of girl-hating designer had come up with the idea of bikinis in the first place.

_Still better than the mustard-yellow ruffles,_ she reminded herself.

The whistle blew again. Taking a deep breath, Yuffie slipped on her flip-flops and ran out fo the stall, grabbing a towel on her way to the pool. She had time only to glance in the mirror as she went by, but she prayed that nobody would even notice her new bathing suit.

No such luck. As she dropped the towel on the bleachers, Yuffie could feel Namine glaring at her, as if blunt icicles were jabbing into the back of her neck. She was kicking off her flip-flops when Leon popped up beside her.

"_Dude,_" he said. "You are _smoking._ I _love_ it. Why don't' you wear this suit everyday?"

Um," Yuffie stammered. "I-"

"Oh, awesome," Tifa said, coming up behind her and giving her a giant wet hug. "This is exactly the comeuppance Namine deserves. For you to turn around and look so _amazing. _Holy cow."

"It's nothing," Yuffie mumbled.

"Oh, yeah?" Tifa said. "Your boyfriend doesn't seem to think it's nothing." she pointed across the pool at Riku, who was staring at Yuffie with an unreadable expression on his face. It made Yuffie nervous. He looked like he'd never seen her before in his life.

"Alright, come on, people!" Ariel yelled. "Enough chitchat! Into the pool!"

She didn't have to say it twice. Yuffie couldn't wait to get the bikini underwater and out of sight.

"I see your sinister plan, you know," Leon said, leaning over the ladder as she scrambled down it. "You're trying to distract me with your hotness so your team will win." He wagged a reprimanding finger at her.

She didn't know what to say to that. Why did he keep flirting with her? He knew about Riku. And it sure seemed like Namine would be interested in dating him, if he'd just turn his charm on her.

Luckily, she didn't have to answer because Leon slouched off to the other side of the net without waiting for a response. Yuffie slid into the water and swam over to Riku, who was holding the volleyball and looking kind of dazed.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, taking her position next to him.

"Uh, yeah," he said. "Totally okay." He shoved his wet hair back and glanced at her sideways before quickly looking away again.

She decided it was maybe not the right time to tell him about Namine and the bathing suit heist. A moment later, Ariel blew her whistle and the game began.

After ten days of this, Yuffie suspected she was actually getting better. Of course, Leon and Namine were very good, so she didn't expect to win. But Riku seemed to be playing like a possessed person, slamming the ball across the net and spiking it whenever he was close enough. A couple of times he sent the ball her way and she managed to get it over, although Leon was always right there to bounce it back.

When Namine's team reached five points, they switched sides. Leon gave Yuffie a wink as they went by, but Namine stuck her nose in the air and wouldn't even look over. She did stop to run her hand across Riku's shoulder, though. "You're doing so well, Riku," she purred. He nodded, looking distracted, and walked away, which made Namine's eyes get even narrower.

Finally the score was 9-9. Riku served, and Leon punched it back. Another girl bounced it up, Riku hit it over, and Namine slapped it into the air like she was batting a fly. It hung for a moment, suspended and then fell toward Yuffie.

She jumped up to hit it and felt Riku bump her shoulder as he reached forward to knock it up again.

But it wasn't far enough. It was going to fall on their side. Yuffie dove forward, her fists connecting under the ball just before it hit the water. She sank below the surface in a spray of bubbles, and when she came back up, her teammates were hooting and hollering and the audience was on their feet, applauding.

She looked around, bewildered, and saw the ball floating on the other side of the net. It had gone over! They'd won!

"We did it!" Riku yelled, splashing over to her. "_You_ did it! Woo-hoo! Yuffie!" he threw his arms around her and spun her in a circle. She clutched him with a shriek, laughing. She felt giddy. She felt victorious. She felt Riku's warm arms circling her bare waist and it made her feel pretty close to fainting.

"We really won," she started to say as he put her down, but all of a sudden he seemed really close to her, and his eyes were very blue, and then his arms pulled her closer and he pressed his lips to hers and-

_He's kissing me!_

The universe seemed to spiral into the one perfect, central point where his lips were touching hers, and for a moment that one spot was the only thing she could feel. Then suddenly she felt hands pressing into her back and her her hands on his shoulders, and then she remembered that they were in a pool with fifty people watching them, and then, like something was exploding in her mind, she remembered that this wasn't real, none of it was real, he was just pretending for Namine, and that meant that this, her first kiss, her first real kiss ever, meant nothing at all.

Yuffie pulled back so fast that she slipped on the bottom of the pool and stumbled backward into the water. Riku reached for her hand to help her, but she scrambled out of reach, floundering over to the side and pulling herself out as fast as she could.

"Yuffie," he said, "wait."

But she had already grabbed her towel and darted into the changing room, where he couldn't follow.

**Hahahahahahahaha cliff hanger! Sucks to be you peoples who don't know what's going to happen!! JK**

**Ah, I don't feel like updating for a little while. Maybe I'll let you peoples go crazy for a few days. I love being evil. XD**

**Evil cookies to: **

**Dark Rose Forever**

**koalabababy**

**Ink**

**Badhrra**

**Bonbon the Cat**

**Dark Ambition**

**Warriorcat's Spirit**

**SecretAgent99**

**hikari-kasumi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gah****ཀ ****This story is almost over****ཀ ****So sad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

Yuffie could hear Tifa calling her through the chaos of everyone changing, but she stayed crouched on a bench in a bak stall until Tifa gave up and left. She figured if she hid for long enough, everyone else would leave and then se could make her escape without anyone seeing her, anyone staring or pointing.

The whole thing had been a disaster. She would go home and tell her mum that she wanted to quit Summerlodge. Or at least she could switch to a new afternoon activity now- like Frisbee, far away from the pool and Riku and Naminé and all this torture. Maybe she would go ahead and date Leon. Even if she didn't feel the same way about him that she did about Riku, at least he seemed to really like her. She could have a real relationship instead of a pretend one and get kissed in a way that actually meant something. She hugged her knees to her chest and tried not to think about it.

Finally the changing room went quiet. It seemed like she'd been waiting forever. She was about to stand up when suddenly she heard voices.

"Now I get it. It's obvious what's going on." It was Naminé. Yuffie froze. What was obvious? The fact that she and Riku were only pretending? "I mean," Naminé continued, "he clearly feels sorry for her. That's why he's doing this. It's probably a favor for her geek loser brother. But it's just cruel, because he obviously doesn't really like her that way, and she probably thinks he does."

A second voice rumbled something, too low for Yuffie to hear.

"Well- _look_ at her for one thing," Naminé said. "Guys like Riku don't date girls like that. Come on, she's so awkward and quiet, and she dresses like she's trying to _repel_ boys. Plus, did you see how she reacted to that kiss? I told you she was a freak. Like she's too _innocent_ to kiss her own boyfriend. Poor Riku. It must be like dating a Care Bear."

Yuffie's face was burning. She pulled on her clothes over her bathing suit, trying to hurry out before she heard anymore.

"That was pretty lame," agreed the second voice. A guy? Was there a guy in the girls' changing room? "I expected her to be more mature than that." He chuckled, and Yuffie realized that he sounded familiar.

"You should have listened to me," Naminé purred. "I told you she wasn't your type. _I, _on the other hand. . ."

"You are exactly what guys want," said the male voice. There was a pause. Yuffie leaned against the door, wondering if they were gone. She realized that what she was hearing were kissing noises. Who was Naminé kissing in the girls' changing room?

"Yes, I am what guys want," Naminé sad, sounding satisfied. "Riku is going to get sick of the sweet-little-kid act pretty fast. If he doesn't break up with her this weekend, I'll- I'll- I don't know, I'll eat a whole ice-cream sundae or something."

"Why do you care so much if they break up?" the guy's voice said. Yuffie strained to hear. Who was it?

"I'm just trying to teach that girl a lesson," Naminé said. "A lesson about stealing things from Naminé McKennis. And if you really want to know the truth. . ." Her voice went from steely to coquettish. "I was pretty angry that you were more interested in her than me, too."

_Leon!_

"That was dumb of me," Leon said, sounding repentant. "I didn't realize what a geek she is. If I were Riku, I'd be like, 'Okay, whatever loser. I can go kiss some other girl who won't run away when I do it.'"

"Exactly," Naminé purred. "Like me."

More kissing noises. Yuffie wished she could vanish into thin air and never reappear again.

"So- does this mean we're dating now?" Leon said.

"I told you," Naminé said. "You can be my boyfriend. . . _after_ I'm through with Riku. I need to show him that nobody says no to Naminé, for any reason. Don't worry, it won't be for long. He'll break up with Yuffie soon and I'll grab him. I'll show him how much better he could have had it, and then I'll dump him so hard he'll never date in this town again." She laughed. "It'll be beautiful."

Yuffie clutched the edge of the bench, trying not to make a sound. She wanted to scream and throw volleyballs at Naminé's head, but even more than that, she wanted to escape without them knowing she'd overheard.

"Poor little Yuffie," Naminé said. "She's lost a bathing suit, she's lost a necklace, and she's about to lose a boyfriend. Maybe she'll think twice about taking something of mine in the future, don't you agree?"

"You're so cute when you're evil," Leon said.

Their footsteps were getting farther away, and their voices quieter, but Yuffie wasn't listening anymore. Her hands flew to her neck, and then she grabbed her bag and unzipped the pocket.

Her necklace was gone.

She felt tears pushing at the back of her eyes. She had to get home before she cried. She didn't want to cry there, where Naminé might find her.

Yuffie hurried out of the stall and snuck a look around the door. There was no sign of Leon and Naminé. Pressing her fingers to her eyes, she ran out of the changing room and down the path to her bike.

She was already at the Summerlodge entrance when she looked up and saw Riku leaning against the bike rack. It was too late to run; he'd definitely seen her. But she tried anyway, turning to flee back up the path.

"Wait!" he called.

She made it as far as the check-in booth before he caught up. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her to a stop facing him.

"I have to go home," Yuffie said, looking down at her feet. _I have to find a closet I can hide in for the rest of my life. One with cable TV and a never-ending supply of ice cream. That'd be perfect._

"Yuffie, I'm sorry," he said, and guilt in his voice brought her dangerously close to crying. "I didn't mean to upset you. I-I just-"

"I know," she said, "you just wanted Naminé to really believe we were dating. Because why _would_ she believe it? You would never date me. I'm weird and shy and I like hanging out with my brother and watching TV and playing with my dogs, and- and I've never dated anyone but you're perfect and gorgeous and funny and smart, si it- it doesn't make sense and of course she's suspicious and of course the only way to prove it is by kissing me, but I-" To her horror, Yuffie felt tears spilling down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands.

"I just wanted our first kiss to be real," she whispered.

"Yuffie," he said, and then his hands were on her shoulders and he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. She kept her hands pressed to her face, trying not to sob. "Yuffie," he said again, his mouth pressed against her hair so she could feel his lips moving. "You have no idea. . ."

"And she stole my bathing suit," Yuffie said, everything spilling out of her with her tears. "And she took the necklace you gave me and I _love_ that necklace and- and I heard her talking to Leon about what a geed I am and she's still planning to date you and dump you to teach you a lesson because she figures you'll break up with me now that you know what an immature loser I am but-"

"Wait, wait, slow down," Riku said, taking her shoulders and moving her back so he could see her face. She wiped her eyes and looked down at the ground again. "Did you say she stole your necklace?"

Yuffie nodded, her breathing coming less raggedly now.

"That's terrible," Riku said, getting angry. "And you're _not_ a geed, or a loser- did Leon really agree with her?"

Yuffie nodded again. "They were kissing. I guess her plan to snare him finally worked."

"I thought he liked you," Riku said. "But listen, only a real loser would fall for Naminé's act. You know he's a loser now, right? I mean, even though- I thought maybe you liked him."

Yuffie looked up and saw his blue-gray eyes only a few inches from hers. He was still holding on to her elbows. _A terrific close-up view of my red, splotch face,_ she thought, ducking her head again.

"No," she said softly. "There's only one person I like." _There. Now he knows. _She took Riku's hands off her elbows and pushed them back toward him. "I don't want to be your pretend girlfriend anymore, Riku."

She turned and ran back to the bikes. He didn't follow her, and she was able to unlock her bike and escape.

**Okay, I am so so so so so so so sorry that this hasn't been updated in FOREVER!!!**

**I had half of it done, then I ran into some... guy trouble. SERIOUS GUY TROUBLE. Like ligit. **

**And my dad had banned me from the computer. **

**This is your present for the holidays!**

**And I will try to update the next chapter soon! Only 2 chapters left!!!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**

**~Erin**

**Candy Canes to; **

**Aeris Deathscythe**

**Bonbon the Cat**

**Kaikai PANTS**

**Warriorcat's Spirit**

**Dark Ambition**

**hikari-kasumi**

**koalababay**

**Badhraa**

**Dark Rose Forever**

**SecretAgent99**


	15. Chapter 15

There was a knock on the bathroom door. It wasn't Mom's chipper _knock-knock-knock,_ her knuckles bouncing rapidly off the wood. And it wasn't Dad's serious, thoughtful, _knock-knock,_ either. It was more of a _tappity-tap-tap,_ don't-mean-to-intrude kind of knock.

"Go away, Zack," Yuffie called.

The door creaked open half an inch and a small snout appeared a few inches off the floor.

"I know Thorn isn't opening that door by himself!" Yuffie hollered.

The snout nudged the door a bit and soon her pug's entire squashed face was wedged in the gap. Thorn blinked, panted, and snorted, his tongue hanging nearly on the floor.

"Thorn," Yuffie said seriously, "I am not in the mood for a face-licking, whatever Zack may have told you."

The pug grinned wider when she said his name, and as she finished her sentence, he trotted over to where she was lying on the bathroom rug and proceeded to do exactly what he had been told not to. She squealed and pushed him away, which as far as he was concerned was the beginning of the greatest game of all time: try to get to Yuffie's face while she shoves you off.

"Zack!" she yelled, covering her face with her arms. Thorn stuck his nose between her arms and her neck and went _slurrrrrrppp_ along her chin. "I'm busy!"

"You don't look busy," her brother said from the doorway. "You look like you're staring at the ceiling."

"I _am_ staring at the ceiling," she protested. "It's called moping. Nobody is supposed to lick your face while you're moping. It's very distracting."

"Exactly," he said, perching on the edge of the bathtub. "So what are moping about?"

Thorn climbed on Yuffie's chest, making her go, "_Oof,"_ and burrowed into her neck.

"You don't want to know," she said. "And what made you suddenly so Mom-like?"

"You mean nosy?"

"I mean cheerful."

"You tell me and I'll tell you," he said.

She peeked over her arms at him. Thorn seized the opportunity and lunged at her forehead, but she managed to block him in time.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "If I tell you why I'm upset, you'll tell me the big secret you've been hiding all summer?"

"Its not a big secret," he said. "But I guess, okay."

Yuffie grabbed Thorn and sat up. He settled down to lick her hands instead.

"Promise not to tell anyone," she said.

"Of course," he said. "Who would I tell?"

"True. But it has to do with Riku."

"Ah," he said, knowingly tapping the side of his head.

"You _know_?!" she said.

"Know that he likes you?" Zack asked. Yuffie stared at him.

"No, that _I_ like _him,_" she said.

"I was starting to guess that, too," he said.

"Zack, you didn't set up this pretend-dating thing on purpose, did you?" Yuffie asked.

"No way," Zack said, shaking his head vigorously. "I had no idea then. You guys always acted so normal around each other. I didn't think pretend to date each other would be a big deal. Then you had that date and I was like, '_Ooooohhhh,_ I _see _how it is.'"

"Really?" Yuffie said, blushing. "It was that obvious?"

"That he wants to really date you?" Zack said. "Totally."

"Stop saying that," she said, shoving his knee. "I'm the one who likes him. And now I've told him I can't do it anymore, that I don't want to be his pretend girlfriend, so I'm sure I've wrecked everything. I'm sorry." She looked down at the fluffy yellow bath mat. "It'll probably make things kinda awkward for a while. Oh, why am I such a loser?" She lay back down, letting Thorn flop over on her stomach. "Why couldn't I just pretend and let him kiss me and act like everything was fine?"

"Because you like each other," Zack said. "I don't know why have to be such maggots about it." **Sorry, maggots is my new word. **

"Zack, he doesn't like me that way," Yuffie said. "I've had a crush on him forever, but you've seen the girls he's dated! I mean, Selphie Sorrento? She's nothing like me. He'll be with somebody new by next week."

"I don't think so," Zack said. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"But I'm _moping_," Yuffie objected. He got up and stepped over her, and she followed, rolling Thorn onto the floor. The pug snorted indignantly, shook herself, and trotted after them into Zack's room. As she passed the window, Yuffie saw that the afternoon shadows were much longer, she'd been hiding out it the bathroom for at least an hour.

Zack sat down at his computer and plugged the video camera in. Yuffie flopped onto his bed, covering her head with a pillow.

"Watch this," Zack said. "The night of your date. Remember, when we all came back here with Tifa?"

Yuffie peeked out. The camera was on her and Tifa. They were rolling balls of dough and getting flour everywhere. They were both laughing, with smudges of white on their faces. The camera panned over to Riku, who was pulling raspberry jam out of the fridge. As he straightened up, he looked back at Yuffie and TIfa with a smile.

"Hey, girlfriend, get over here," he said, unscrewing the top of the jam far. "You've got something on your nose."

"Oh, no, do I?" Yuffie said, touching her face and getting even more flour on it.

"Yeah, come here," Riku said with a grin. Yuffie came around the counter and stepped closer to him. The Yuffie lying on Zack's bed could see the look on that Yuffie's face and she thought, _Man, can't the whole world tell how much in love with him I am?_

Riku leaned forward, studying her face, and then he said, "Yes, yes, there's something. . . right. . . here," and with a studious expression, he reached out and dabbed raspberry jelly on the tip of her nose.

Yuffie shrieked and jumped back. "Riku, you dork!"

Riku was cracking up, leaning on the counter for support. The Yuffie on camera plunged her hands into his hair and mussed it up, leaving streaks of white flour in it. "That'll teach you," she said, giggling and jumping out of reach again.

"Oh my Leviathan," Tifa said in the background. "Zack, stop them before they get so sweet our teeth fall out and we can't eat these cookies."

"Don't worry, it's over," Yuffie said. "Because _I won_. I'm going to wash my face." She headed out of the kitchen, still laughing.

But the camera stayed on Riku, zooming in as he watched Yuffie go.

Yuffie in real life sat up.

"You see it, too, right?" Zack said.

"Play it again," Yuffie said. He rewound a few seconds and once again Yuffie watched Riku watch her.

He had the same look she'd seen on her own face earlier. The sam half smile, the same starry eyes. Like he wanted to chase after her and hold her and kiss her and perhaps spend every waking minute of the rest of their lives together.

Wow.

Maybe. . . just maybe. . . Riku was in love with her, too.

**Hope everyone had a nice holiday! I know I did! Even though it didn't feel like Christmas, and I don't know why. **

**Haha, my older brother got me Crisis Core, and my PSP has been glued to my hands for the past 3 or so hours. I just met Cloud. And Aerith is so pretty!!**

**Presents to;**

**Dark Rose Forever**

**Bonbon the Cat**

**Kaikai PANTS**

**Badhraa**

**Dark Ambition**

**hikari-kasumi**

**koalababay**

**SecretAgent99**

**Aeris Deathscythe**

**Warriorcat's Spirit**

**Meatloaf232**

**...**

**P.S. I lied, now there's 2 chapters left. **

**P.S.S- you know how you have an avatar image thing on your profile? And when you review? How do you change it? Because I'm not liking my Ron anymore. **

**Thanks!**

**~Erin**


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope everyone had a nice New Years!!! Mine was pretty weird, and boring. **

"Ha," said Zack. "The camera reveals all truth. I win."

"That doesn't prove anything," Yuffie said.

"Proves enough for me," Zack said.

"The why did he let me run away from him today? Why didn't he tell me any of this?"

"Maybe you didn't give him a chance," Zack said.

Yuffie pulled the pillow back over her head. This was weird. This was hard to wrap her brain around. She'd spent so long being convinced that Riku couldn't like her and would never like her that it was incomprehensible to think that he really might. It was like suddenly meeting a dolphin with wings. What was she supposed to do now?

"Okay, fine," she said. "So tell me your secret."

Zack actually looked embarrassed. "It's not as good as your secret," he said.

"I don't care. Spill it."

He picked up a pencil from his desk. "I'm in summer school."

Yuffie sat up again. "Summer school?! But, Zack, you're so smart."

"Yeah, right," he said. "I failed math last semester."

"No way! Why didn't you tell me? How did I not know this?!"

"It wasn't exactly something I wanted to share."

"But I'm your twin!" Yuffie said." You'd think I would have noticed. I feel like such a bad sister."

"Its okay," Zack said. "I asked Mum not to tell you. That's why I'm not at Summerlodge with you."

"Suddenly it all makes sense," Yuffie said. "Zack, you could've told me. I still think you're smart. Now I just think there's something wrong with our high-school grading system."

"There is," Zack said with a smile. "They have this crazy notion that we should be taking notes on geometry instead of building model airplanes."

Yuffie searched his face. "But you don't seem upset anymore, like you have been the last couple of weeks."

"Yeah," he said, tugging a sheet of paper out from under the camera. "Look."

It was a math quiz. A bright red 100% was emblazoned at the top.

"Mrs. Campbell says I just need to focus, but I'm very bright," he boasted.

"Well, I could have told you that anytime, silly," Yuffie said, batting his head with the quiz. "You didn't have to be a major grouch for two weeks to find that out."

"Sorry I didn't tell you," he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Riku."

"That's okay," he said. "If you told me too much of that stuff it would get a bit girly for me."

Yuffie glanced behind him at the screen, where the camera was now focused on Tifa, who kept looking up at it and laughing.

"Hmmm," she said, raising her eyebrows at Zack. "Maybe the camera does reveal the truth."

"Shut up," he said, flicking it off.

"You should ask her out!" Yuffie said. "She would totally say yes."

"Yeah, right," he said.

"Would you rather pine over her for three years like I've been doing?" Yuffie said.

"You've been pining over Tifa?" Zack joked.

She threw his pillow at him. "I think she likes you," she said. "She's much more normal than we thought. It can't hurt to ask."

"Easy for you to say," he muttered.

"I could ask her for you," Yuffie teased in a singsong voice.

"Don't you dare!" Zack said, picking up Thorn and shoving him along the bed at his sister. Yuffie shrieked as Thorn knocked her over and started covering her face with wet doggy kisses.

"_What_ is going on here?!" Mrs. Kisargi said from the doorway. Alanna poked her nose in, too, wagging her tail.

"Zack threw Thorn at me!" Yuffie squealed, wrestling Thorn under her so she could pin him down. The pug snorted and finally laid still, painting happily.

"She totally deserved it," Zack said. "Hey, Mum, look." He held up the quiz.

"Oh!" Mrs. Kisargi said with a quick glance at Yuffie.

"It's okay, I told her," Zack said.

"That's great, honey," the twins' mum said, coming over and taking the quiz from him. "This is terrific."

"Guess I'm not so dumb after all," Zack said.

"Duh," Yuffie said.

"Of course you're not dumb," Mrs. Kisargi said, tousling his hair. He ducked away from her hand but smiled.

"Yuffie, how was the volleyball game?" her mom asked, sitting down on the bed beside her.

Yuffie's face fell. She'd nearly managed to forget for a moment all the horrible events of the day.

"Oh, you lost?" her mother said sympathetically, patting her knee.

"No, we won," Yuffie said. She could tell there were awkward questions coming, so she said quickly, "Thanks for bringing me the bikini. It fits perfectly."

"Really?" Her mum beamed.

"Yeah, you totally saved me. I think I'll take Thorn and Alanna for a walk," Yuffie said, scrambling to her feet. She wanted to think about Riku, and she didn't want her mum to ask about him, because she'd have no idea what to say. _We broke up? We were never really dating? I still want to really date him?_ It was too complicated. She needed to think.

"All right," Mrs. Kisargi said. "And by the time you get back, your father should be home, so we can go out to celebrate Zack's quiz grade."

"And Yuffie's volleyball win," Zack said loyally.

"Absolutely."

Yuffie bundled Thorn off the bed and grabbed her sandals from her room, the dogs trotting excitedly behind her. Downstairs, she dug out their leashes from the basket by the door, hooked them onto their collars, and opened the door to the porch.

Riku was sitting on her front steps.

**Oh my, that was short. I'm sorry! ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!!!!!**

**So, That last line. Does it ring a bell? Like when Yuffie had to explain to Naminé and Tifa about how Riku asked her out? Hmm? **

**Crisis Core with a PSP to : (cuz I know that a lot of you were like, LUCKY!!)**

**Wraith the Destroyer**

**Ink**

**Bonbon the Cat**

**Kaikai Pants**

**Badhraa**

**Dark Ambition**

**koalababay**

**hikari-kasumi**

**SecretAgent99**

**Dark Rose Forever**

**xx1yuna1xx**

**Atomsk-sama**

**Apple-blossom-tea**

**..**

I'm not sure when the last chapter will be out, since I have to go back to school on Monday (and we haven't been to school in 3 weeks) and I have A LOT of projects due, and I have to study for Finals, which is going to be HELL!!!!!!!

Reviews please!

~Erin


	17. Last chapter!

**I can't believe this is the last chapter!!!! *wails* I'm sorry to say this, but this chapter is pretty corny. But I love corn. XD**

Yuffie would have jumped back inside, but Thorn and Alanna were already galloping over and climbing on Riku with enthusiastic yips.

"Hey, guys," he said to them, tugging on their ears. His cute smile made her want to gallop over there and climb on him herself. He looked up at Yuffie. "Going for a walk?"

"Um- yeah," she said. What could she say- no, they weren't? The dogs put the leashes on themselves?

"Can I come?" he said, standing up and sort of awkwardly slouching against the porch railing.

She looked down at the leashes in her hands, blushing. Wouldn't he rather go inside and hang out with Zack?

"I guess, okay," she said. She handed him Alanna's leash, and their fingers brushed as he took it from her.

The dogs scrambled madly down the porch steps, yanking Yuffie and Riku along behind them. They turned left out of the gate and the pugs led the way down the street, snorting and panting and sniffing at everything.

After a moment, Riku said, "Want to hear something funny?"

"Sure."

"After you left, I saw Leon's dad picking him up. Leon said he wanted to quit tennis and switch to lifeguard training, and his dad started yelling at him that this is what he'd signed up for, that they'd paid for a tennis racket and lessons, and dagnabbit, he was going to stick with the whole program for once and not quit when things got tough like he always did. They were still shouting at each other when they pulled out of the parking lot."

Yuffie couldn't hide her smile. "Poor Leon."

"Poor Leon! I'd say he deserves it for what he did to you."

"He didn't really do anything to me," Yuffie said. "I wasn't interested in him. I don't care that much about what he said. I know he's one of those guys who let girls like Naminé yank them around and tell them what to think."

Yuffie smiled again. "Not like you."

There was a pause, and then they both started to say something at the same time.

"Go ahead," Riku said, but before she could, Thorn lunged at the bushed as Alanna sprinted into the park. The leashes tangled together and around Yuffie.

"Thorn, get back here," Yuffie said, tugging on him.

"Whoops," Riku said. "Here." He unwound his leash and lifted it over Yuffie's head. For a moment, his arms reached around her, and she closed her eyes. _If only. . ._

"Let's set them loose," Riku said. She opened her eyes to find him kneeling next to Alanna. "That'll solve this tangling problem.

"Okay," she said, pulling Thorn closer so she could unclip his leash.

They herded the dogs into the fenced dog run and then shut the gate. Thorn ran to the other end and then back while Alanna sat and looked up at them, panting.

"Can we sit down for a minute?" Riku said. He pointed toward the fountain.

Yuffie nodded. She didn't trust her voice enough to speak. She suddenly remembered something. . . something she'd said two weeks before. Had Riku remembered it, too?

They sat down on a bench where they could still see the dogs. The sun was setting, turning the sky and the clouds pink and gold and purple. The drops of water in the fountain sparkled as they caught the fading light.

Riku took a deep breath. Then he reached into his pocket, pulled out something, and put it into Yuffie's hand.

It was a small red origami whale. On the side facing her, he had written, _Yuffie. . ._

She turned it over. The other side read, _Will you be my girlfriend. . . For Real? _She looked up in surprise and found Riku's blue-gray eyes only a few inches from hers._ He reached over and took her free hand. _

"Before you answer," Riku said, "I want to tell you how sorry I am about the last couple of weeks. I didn't know Naminé would be so awful to you. I'll get you a new necklace, an even better one, I promise. I didn't know how horrible she could be." He looked down at her hands, running his thumb over her knuckles. "And I didn't know I'd end up falling for you."

Yuffie opened her mouth, but he put his fingers on her lips to stop her. "I'm crazy about you, Yuffie Kisargi," he said. "I think I always have been, but maybe I was too dumb to know it. I want to do all those things for you that I never wanted to do for my other girlfriends, like buy you flowers and call you every night and tell you you're beautiful and stuff."

"But- really?" she said. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I guess it kinda caught me by surprise," he said. "It took my a while to figure out that I really liked pretending to date you. And when I thought about anybody else dating you- like Leon- it made me feel all weird and mad and crazy inside. Is that dumb?"

Yuffie shook her head, remembering how she had felt when he'd started dating Selphie.

"And I'm sorry I kissed you at the pool," Riku said, "But I swear it wasn't because Naminé was watching. I forgot she was there- I forgot anyone else was there. You have no idea how cute you are in that bikini, Yuffie. And I'd been wanting to kiss you for days and I guess. . . I guess I kind of forgot we were only pretending. But I'm sorry if you hated it."

"I didn't hate it," Yuffie said, looking down at his hand holding hers. "That's the problem- I liked it too much, and I thought I wasn't supposed to."

"Then perhaps I'm not sorry," he said. They smiled at each other.

"So," he said, "maybe I've been an idiot up till now, but I kinda thought maybe you were feeling the same way about me."

"Yes," she said.

"Yes, you feel the same way, or yes, I've been an idiot?"

Yuffie laughed. "Both," she said. "But I like you like that."

Her heart was beating so fast and so loudly, she was sure he could hear it. Riku touched her face. The look in his eyes said, _I can't believe how much I like you,_ and, _I've wanted to do this forever._ Then he leaned in and kissed her

And this time, it was absolutely real. . . and absolutely perfect.

**And that's the end!! **

**I had so much fun writing this. It really was a blast. **

**And thank you to my reviewers! Without you I wouldn't have written a second chapter! I can't believe I have around a 100 reviews for this! It's insane! I would like to thank my reviewers for the reviews, favorite stories, story alerts, and so on. **

**Thanks to: **

**Apple-blossom-tea**

**sallygrimreaper**

**Kaikai PANTS**

**Badhraa**

**Knight of Dreams**

**SecretAgent99**

**Emerald Moonrose**

**koalababay**

**hikari-kasumi**

**Ink**

**Bonbon the Cat**

**saia-kirr**

**xx1yuna1xx**

**Atomsk-sama**

**Meatloaf232**

**...**

**Angel Aliera**

**Lots of you people want me to do a sequel. Sounds interesting. But on what? Like how would it go and such? **

**Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!**

**~Erin**


	18. SEQUEL NEWS

THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

XD

So, I read everyone's review (sorry if I didn't comment back, I decided that this might be easier) and most people want a sequel!

I've decided that it's going to be September, and you know what that means, *horror music* school. The thing I dread most when I wake up every morning.

Riku and Yuffie are together, being that couple that you envy because they're so much in love. But what about Zack? What about Tifa? There WAS something between them, especially when they were making cookies.

What about Naminé? I doubt you think she's done. I mean, what the hell are you on if you think she is?! She still wants Riku, even though she had Leon glued to her side every where she goes. (Yeah, Leon transferred, just so he could be with Naminé.)

Will the rest of the school accept Riku and Yuffie being together?

You're just going to have to wait and see!!!

~Erin


End file.
